Operation Scorpion
by Cassandra Alexis Jackson
Summary: Takes place after Season 4. Emma is now the Dark One, and Hook is once again alone. Then a mysterious girl suddenly appears, and will turn the Captain's world upside down. Who is she, and why does she have Emma's emerald green eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know this is short, but it's only the prolog. Depending on how it's received will determine if I continue. So, please let me know.**

Prolog

"Henry, I can't do this!"

"You have to! You're the product of their love!"

"Yeah, and look where that's gotten us! Everyone we love is dead! I couldn't save them! You're all I have left, Henry! I can't lose you too!"

"And you won't I promise! You have to trust me! I believe in you!"

"But they won't know me! It should be you! You're the Author!"

"That's exactly why I can't go! The Apprentice will strip the younger me of my position once he sees me making this impossible later! Author's aren't supposed to write their own happy endings, and we both know what that is! My being in the past will be a huge indicator of my intent, and no matter the cause the Apprentice would stop me!"

"Won't he stop me as well?"

"No, you'll have time to establish a connection with everyone! By the tie the Apprentice wakes up he will have to kill everyone to get to you!"

"What about the book? Can't I at least take it with me? They aren't going to believe me without it!"

"You can't take it with you! It'll become blank the moment you step through that portal! Here place your hand on the cover and concentrate! You can take all the stories with you as a memory! I know you can do it!"

"Okay!"

Henry smiled as he watched the teenager do as she was instructed. He knew first hand how hard it was going to be to convince everyone who she was. But he had faith in her. He knew she would succeed. "Good, now concentrate!"

The storybook in his hand began to glow with her concentration. Henry's smile widened at the power the girl contained. Excellent, it's working, he thought as the book glowed brighter in his shaking hand. It was hard to hold on to both the book and the light pole.

If anyone could succeed in this operation it would be her. He nodded his head and wrapped his hand around the light pole once the book vanished. Now there was no way for the Apprentice to stop her. She had everything she needed to prevail."

"Now you must let go before the portal closes!"

The girl opened her emerald green eyes and took a deep breath. Henry was right. This was something only she could accomplish. "How do I get there?"

"Think of Storybrooke, but not our Storybrooke! You need to focus on the Storybrooke of the past! Focus on me at age fourteen!"

"What do I do when I get there?"

"Pray Grandpa doesn't shoot first and ask questions later!"

"Their alive!"

"Yes, why do you think I'm sending you to that exact moment in time?"

"But I haven't even been conceived yet! I'll cease to exist if I screw this up!"

"You won't! It's up to you to save us all! Let go!"

"I love you, Henry!"

"I love you too." Henry watched the girl let go and slip through the portal.

"Where did she go, Henry?!"

Henry released his hold on the light pole and turned around. He knew who he'd see standing there. His mother Emma Swan...no, now she was the Dark One. He had been running and hiding from her for sixteen years losing everyone in the process. His mom, grandma, grandpa, Belle,Rumplestilskin, and even Killian were all killed by the woman in front of him. It was time for him to stop running and face her.

"She's gone, Mom. I sent her far away so you wouldn't hurt her."

"Like this..."

Henry jumped as Emma vanished and reappeared directly in front of him. He took a breath only to push it out in an anguished cry. Clearly the Dark One's powers were stronger than Regina's. His eyes slammed shut against the pain of his heart being ripped out of his chest. "I still won't tell you," he panted as beads of sweat sprung up on his forehead.

"I know you won't. You're stronger than that." Emma smirked up at Henry as she crushed his heart into dust. "That's why I'm not asking again. You had your chance and you didn't take it. I'll find her on my own." Emma vanished never seeing Henry's body crumple to the cold asphalt.

The girl hit the cold asphalt feet first before curling her body into a ball to absorb the impact. Once she had her feet under her she slowly stood up. Henry was right about everyone being alive. He was also right about grandpa and his gun. She slowly raised her hands to show she wasn't a threat. A good first impression was going to be key if Operation Scorpion was going to work.

"Who the bloody hell are you, where did you come from?"

She glanced at each person in front of her until her green eyes stopped on the one person she'd been waiting her whole life to meet. "My name is Alexis Emma Jones, and I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: Really Chapter One

**Author's Note: Wow, I want to thank my reviewer, favorite, and followers of the story. You guys give me a reason to keep writing. Thank you. So, here's the next chapter for your reading enjoyment. Again please leave your comments and reviews.**

 **Chapter One**

"My name is Alexis Emma Jones, and I'm your daughter."

Killian starred at the lass in utter shock and confusion. What sort of trickery was this? He didn't have a daughter. He'd bloody well know if he had a child or not. There wasn't one woman he bedded that he wasn't careful with except for Milah. For her he would have gladly given her as many children as she wanted, but that was never to be.

"You're lying!"

"Am I?" Lexi sighed, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, to be fair you can't answer that question yet." She released her nose and opened her eyes. "But I'm telling you the truth. I am your daughter. I just haven't been born yet."

"And you expect us to take your word on that?"

Lexi tore her eyes from her father to look at her grandparents. "I hope so because you're my Grandfather."

David's hand wavered at the news. He tightened his grip on the gun to steady his hand. "What?"

"I'm your granddaughter and Henry's half sister. Emma Swan is my mother."

Regina's eyes narrowed and she took a step away from Robin. "Enough of this...can't you see what this is? It's the darkness controlling Emma creating this illusion. It knows we're hurting so it wants to make us suffer."

"I don't know, Regina. She looks like a teenage girl to me." Snow watched the girl closely. She had Emma's eyes, but she had Hook's jet black hair. If she was telling the truth about her parents.

"Snow, you've always been too gullible for your own good." And before another word was spoken Regina shot out a blast of magic from her hands.

Lexi realized Regina didn't believe her the moment her eyes narrowed. She couldn't blame her or any them really. It was a lot to believe on her word alone. With her hands still out in front of her, she concentrated on deflecting Regina's magic. She felt the energy build up and within seconds her hands were glowing white with power. She could've easily deflected the magic approaching her, but instead she waved her hands in front of her body and vanished in a cloud of white smoke only to reappear behind everyone.

Regina spun around glaring at the girl. Clearly, she had been wrong about her being an illusion, but who was she really? "How the hell did you do that?"

Lexi smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I had a good teacher."

"Who?" Regina was so tired of the cat and mouse game this child was playing.

Tears suddenly sprung up into Lexi's yes and slowly slid down her cheeks. "You, Regina... You were my teacher."

"I don't remember ever teaching you."

"That's because it hasn't happened yet. I'm here from the future."

Killian turned around to face the lass. "The future..why did you come here?"

Lexi took a deep breath then released it letting go of her fear. "I'm here to save all of your lives and hopefully Liam as well."

Snow caught the sudden inhale from Hook as she and David turned around to face the teen. That name meant something to him, but it didn't help the rest of them. "Who's Liam, Alexis?"

"He's...he was my twin brother. His name was Liam Killian Jones. He was killed by the Dark One."

"Emma killed her own son?" Killian wouldn't believe it. Emma would never do such a thing."

"Yes, she did. We were trying to save her, but she had been under the darkness's influence for fifteen years. She killed him because I couldn't kill her." More tears filled her green eyes and Lexi tried to blink them away, but a few stray ones slid down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault. Lass."

"But it is! Liam and I are the product of your true love! For some reason the cosmic force controlling all this felt my twin brother should be powerless! So he couldn't protect himself, and he died! You all did! Emma was the savior to break a curse, and my job was to save my family! But I failed!"

"Not yet you haven't."

Lexi spun around hearing his voice. "Henry...you look so young. Wait, how much did you hear?"

"Enough...is it true? Is my Mom the new Dark One?"

Regina sighed as she nodded her head. "Yes, Henry, it's true. She sacrificed herself to save me. I'm sorry."

Henry stepped around the girl and approached his other mother. He saw the girl turn around as he passed her. "It's not your fault, Mom. It just means we have to find Merlin now more than ever." Henry took a step toward the teenager. Her fear filled expression reminded him of the times Emma was frightened when she first arrived in Storybrooke. He could do for her what he did for Emma back then. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "We will succeed."

Lexi felt her tension fade away from her body with the simple touch. He could always do that. "How do you know?"

"Because I have the heart of the truest believer. Besides with the Apprentice waking up, he should be able to help us get to Camelot."

"What? He shouldn't be waking up yet." Lexi tensed up again and stepped away from Henry.

"But that's a good thing. Henry's right." Snow looked from Alexis to David.

"He'll help you yes, but he won't help me."

"You don't know that, Alexis." David placed his gun back into it's holster and took Snow's hand into his own.

"Yes, I do, Grandpa. Traveling through time is forbidden for a reason. Once he's strong enough he'll send me back, and I won't be able to help anyone."

"Grandpa...so I was right. You're my sister?" Henry knew he had heard her correctly before. It made sense if she was the product of Hook and Emma's love.

"Yes, my name is Alexis but everyone calls me Lexi. I'm your half sister."

"You're from the future? What are you doing here in the past? Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

"Yes, I do, and I said the same thing."

"Who sent you back?" Henry couldn't believe this was happening again. Emma and Hook got lucky that they didn't change too much.

Lexi smiled slightly. She missed her Henry so much. "You did. But with the Apprentice waking up it doesn't bode well for me to change anything. He won't help me."

"Lets talk to him, Lexi. Rumplestilskin helped Mom and Killian when they went to the past."

"Yeah, and he took a potion to erase the memory of meeting them too. But maybe if the Rock Trolls from Arendelle agree to take the memories from all of Storybrooke once I'm gone, then maybe he'll help."

"How do you know about the Rock Trolls? They're not in Henry's storybook."

Lexi glanced over at her grandmother and nodded her head in agreement. "I read about the in the book Henry wrote. And he told me about them as did Belle."

"So lets go talk to the Apprentice and save Emma." Killian's mind was still reeling with the knowledge that he had or will have not one but two children with Emma. And because of the Crocodile's bloody curse she will kill everyone she loves including their son. If this young lass was to be believed. She hadn't shown any proof to back up her claims. And the one thing he knew to be true above all else was that people lie no matter their age.

He turned around and walked to the last place he saw Emma. Still laying on the asphalt was the Dark One's dagger. He slowly knelt down and picked it up. The handle felt ice cold in his hand. Emma Swan clearly etched into the blade as if it had been there for centuries. How could she do it? How could she tell him she loved him then leave him? He rose to his feet and rejoined the group.

Lexi followed her father's movement. She could see how much this was killing him. She only hoped she could save them all. "You believe me?"

Regina smirked and shook her head."About you being Emma Swan and the one handed pirate's love child...no. But the longer we stand here the farther away Emma gets." She gave a stray glance at Hook and frowned. She felt awful about Emma. She might have been angry with her at on time, but Regina never wanted to see her sacrifice herself as she had.

"Fine, but I'm staying here. The longer I go unnoticed by the Apprentice the better."

Snow shook her head before stepping up to Lexi and wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Regina may not believe you, but I do. There's something about your story that rings true. And there's the light magic as well. No offense Regina, but besides Emma no one else seems to have that kind of magic running through their veins."

"None taken, but I do have light magic in me as well. I've just used the dark magic longer."

"But you're changing, Regina. We all see it." David stepped up beside Snow and stroked his hand against Lexi's soft cheek. "If Snow believes you the so do I. I've learned over the years not to doubt my wife."

God, this isn't going to be easy she thought. She couldn't seem to be able to shut off the waterworks as even more tears slid down her cheeks. Lexi suddenly realized it was going to be so hard leaving everyone behind when the time came. All her life all she had was Liam and Henry, but what she craved was the love of her grandparents and her father. Now it seemed she had two out of the three. Not a bad start she figured.

She nodded her head and the small group made their way toward Mr. Gold's antique shop. Lexi took a shuddering breath as Robin opened the door. She stepped inside after receiving a reassuring squeeze from her grandmother. The shop was fuller than she remembered. Once Emma became the Dark One, the citizens of Storybrooke took whatever they could to try to protect themselves. Belle never tried to stop them and within six months both she and her Rumple were dead.

Determination flowed through her veins, and Lexi knew what she had to do first. The Apprentice would undoubtedly try to stop her, but she had to try. Storybrooke needed Rumplestilskin's magic whether they wanted to admit it or not. The former Dark One's heart was once again pure according to the book Henry wrote. That meant he would need to choose his path. But Emma, or rather the darkness, never gave him a chance since she/it viewed him as a threat.

Belle glanced up from Rumple's side as the group entered the back room of the shop. "Did you find it? Where's Emma?"

Regina dropped her head feeling guilty once again, but smiled slightly feeling Robin's arms wrap around her. "Emma's gone, Belle. She's the new Dark One. How is he?"

Belle was shocked at the news. Emma the Dark One...it was hard to imagine after everything she had done for Storybrooke and her people. "There's no change. He's still under the preservation spell, so I really don't know."

"And unfortunately he's beyond our help."

"What are you saying?" Belle's tear filled eyes snapped toward the Apprentice now standing beside his makeshift bed.

"I'm saying once the preservation spell is lifted Rumplestilskin will die." The Apprentice glanced around the room stopping on the raven haired girl wrapped in Snow White's arms. He didn't remember seeing her before he passed out. "Who is she?"

"It's a long story. Are you sure you can't help him?" Snow felt Lexi tense up against her. She rubbed her hand against her granddaughter's arm. She all ready lost her daughter again...she wasn't about to lose her granddaughter as well.

The Apprentice kept his eyes trained on the girl as he nodded his head. "Yes, I am sure. There is no hope for him. You don't belong here do you child?"

Lexi pressed herself closer to her grandmother's side. She was determined to help Rumplestilskin, but the Apprentice scared her. He must have sensed her magic when she defended herself earlier. That was the only explanation as to why he woke up so much sooner than he was supposed to. She finally dropped her eyes to Belle and Rumple unable to look at the Apprentice's intense gaze.

"Your silence is answer enough, child. Be thankful my powers are not strong enough to return you to your time. But once they are I will send you back. We must all protect the balance, and you being here could destroy it. What is your name, child?"

"Lexi...Alexis Emma Jones, and I know being here could destroy the balance. But not coming would have cost you all your lives." Lexi glanced up and took a calming breath. She pulled out of her grandmother's embrace, straightened her shoulders, and returned the Apprentice's intense stare. "And I can't let that happen. Not if I can help save everyone...starting with Rumplestilskin."

"Your intentions are honorable, but I'm afraid he's beyond saving."

"No, he's not, Apprentice. You may not be strong enough to save him, but I can."

"You are powerful yes, Lexi, but all magic comes with a price. Trying to save his life could cost you yours."

"Then so be it. As you say I'm not supposed to be here, and if saving his life saves everyone I love then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to pay. I am my mother's daughter after all. And saving people is in our blood."

Killian quickly stepped forward and grabbed Lexi's arm. "I can't let you do it, Love. I can't lose you too. The Apprentice might be right about the Crocodile." He had learned over the last couple of years if the Charmings believed something it usually was true. And Snow White believed Lexi's story. She was a good judge of character which made his decision all the more simple. Alexis was his daughter from the future.

"But he's not...Dad. You need Rumplestilskin's magic to help Mom. He assumes Rumple is once again powerless, but he's not. And the darkness inside Mom knows this. She'll...it'll be back to snuff out his life and anyone standing in the way. You have to let me try. Besides Merlin will be it's next target after Rumple."

"How do you know this, Lass? You haven't been born yet remember."

"I know because of Henry. His book is a memory inside my head. The darkness fears the light. The combined light magic in the Apprentice, Rumple, and Merlin can destroy it once and for all. Regina, you need to focus on your own light magic. You can help them with it. Let go of the darkness and let your heart be healed."

"It can't be healed. Once it goes dark there's no going back."

"That's not true, Regina. I know you can do it. Here, I can't give you the actual book since it would now be erased from this moment on, but I can give you my memory in the form of a book." Lexi closed her eyes and held out her hand. If the Apprentice was right that saving Rumple would kill her, then at least with her memory of Henry's book they'd have a fighting chance. She concentrated on recreating the book from her memory. Seconds passed before she felt a heavy weight fill her hand.

"You did it." Henry smiled at his half sister.

Lexi opened her eyes and smiled. "Now you have leverage to fight with. I know you don't approve Apprentice, but I don't bloody care. I will fight for my family. Take it Henry and keep it somewhere safe," Lexi said keeping her eyes focused on the Apprentice.

"What do we do now?" Henry took the story book and held it tightly against his chest.

"Nothing...it's my turn to do what I was sent here to do. You have to let me go, Dad. I'll be all right." Lexi gently pulled away from her father's grip and stepped up to Rumple's still form. She stretched out her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her task.

She knew she would find the man buried deep in the beast's subconscious mind. The search was taxing, and as she weakened she understood what the Apprentice meant. Rumple never wanted to be the coward he once was so he buried himself as far down as he could. Once she found him she'd have to convince him to return to the land of the living. Just as she was about to collapse from exhaustion she found him in the dark reaches of his mind.

 _"Rumple, I'm so glad I found you. You need to wake up."_

 _"No, I don't, Ms. Jones. I'm no longer needed now that my magic is gone. I don't desire to be the man I once was."_

 _"So, you could hear us talking. If that's true then you know what I said is true too. You aren't powerless, Rumple. You can still weld magic, but what type is up to you. Think about this fresh start you now have with Belle." Lexi's body standing inside Rumplestilskin's mind suddenly swayed on her feet about to collapse._

 _Rumple jumped to his feet catching the young woman before she fell. "You need to stop what you're doing. Just let me go."_

 _Lexi's eyes drifted shut and her head slumped onto Rumple's shoulder. "I can't. I'm too far into your mind. If you give up then I'll die with you."_

 _"No, I don't want anyone sacrificing themselves for me."_

 _"Then get us out of here, Rumple. I've given you all I have. It's up to you now."_

 _"All right, hold on, child. I'll get us out of here." Without a second thought Rumple lifted the teenager into his arms._

"Lexi...Alexis!" Killian caught the girl in his arms as she collapsed into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2: Merlin's Curse

**Author's Note: My goodness at the response to this story. Thank you all so much for Favoriting, Following, and of course Reviewing. It brightens my day seeing how much everyone is enjoying the story. I hope you will continue to enjoy it.**

Chapter Two: Merlin's Curse

Killian gently lifted Lexi into his arms. It worried him at how limp she had become. Was she all right? He placed her on the bed the Apprentice was still standing beside. He looked down into her peaceful face only to realize something was terribly wrong.

"She's barely breathing! Is she all right?"

The Apprentice glanced over his shoulder at the girl and sighed. "I don't know. My powers have yet to return." He stepped away to give the family some room. Even though there wasn't anything he could do he didn't wish any ill will on the child.

"So you can't help her!"

"Hook...Killian, she knew the risk she was taking." David laid his hand on the pirate's shoulder and gently squeezed. He understood the man's anguish. Had he himself not just watched his own daughter sacrifice herself to save Regina and become the Dark One in the process. But he also knew lashing out at people wouldn't help Lexi at that moment. He glanced at Regina only to see her shake her head. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, David. I don't know how to help her. I have to know what she was doing in order to help her. Throwing magic at her could make things worse. I don't want to hurt her and have you Charmings hate me again."

"Regina..." Snow sighed slightly. "That was a very long time ago, and you were a different person."

"Well, we need to bloody do something! I think she's dying!"

Henry walked around Mary Margret and gasped in shock. Lexi's jet black hair now had a streak of solid white running through it. It looked like Marian...Zelina's hair after the Snow Queen cursed her. But that was a freezing Curse. What was happening to his sister? "What's happening to her?"

"She's taking my place."

Belle's head spun around hearing his voice. She'd been watching Hook and the girl never realizing her husband was waking up. "Rumple, your alive."

Ruplestiltskin nodded his head as he slowly sat up. "Yes, thanks to her."

"Can you help her, Crocodile?" Killian glared over his shoulder at his old nemesis. He would always see the man as a crocodile pure heart or not.

Rumple heard the anguish and hatred in the pirate's voice. He couldn't blame the man. He had been a monster...a beast at one time. But now thanks to those he had wronged he had a second chance at happiness with Belle. It was time to be the man Belle always believed he could be.

He stepped up beside the pirate once David backed away and extended his hand over the girl. He starred down at her and concentrated. The power flowed through him, but controlling it was difficult. If he released too much power into her he'd speed up her demise. And if he released too little her condition would be unchanged. He gritted his teeth determined not to let the girl die.

He released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as a white burst of energy left his hand and entered the girl. Her sudden gasp of air was music to his ears. Her color began returning to her face telling hi he had succeeded. "She'll be fine now, Hook. But she will sleep most likely until morning. She used a lot of her life force and magic saving my life."

"Is that why her hair was turning white?"

"It is indeed, Henry. That white strand of hair will always be white as a reminder of her deeds tonight."

Killian sighed relief flooding through him. He slowly stood up and faced the crocodile. "Thank you for saving her life." He extended his hand wanting to prove he meant what he said.

Rumple smiled and shook Hook's hand. "You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help."

Henry turned his attention to the Apprentice now that he knew his sister was all right. "How do we find Camelot so we can locate Merlin?"

"I don't know, Henry. The Sorcerer was lost to us a long time ago."

"Yeah, I know the story. It's part of the Arthurian Legend. According to the legend, Merlin gets trapped by the Lady of the Lake. She traps him in either a cave or a tree. Sometimes depending on which version of the story you're reading it's Morgaine le Fay disguised as the Lady of the Lake who traps him."

David's shoulders fell hearing Henry mention the Lady of the Lake. "If it's this Lady we must find then there's no hope to find Merlin. I killed her a long time ago to save Fredrick."

"You killed the one in the Enchanted Forest, Grandpa. We need the one in Camelot." Henry still held Lexi's story book tight against his chest. He knew the answer to finding Camelot was inside it's pages. He was simply hoping he wouldn't have to use it. He turned back around to face the Apprentice again. "How do we find a portal to Camelot?"

The Apprentice met Henry's gaze before dropping his eyes to the floor. The Sorcerer fore told all of this, but he left out the detail about the girl. Perhaps he knew about her but chose to keep the vision to himself? Who was he to question his Master? No, he was charged with following his asters orders which was he could offer no assistance. The path was their's and their's alone to walk. "I'm sorry Henry, but I'm forbidden to help you."

"What do you mean you're forbidden to help us?" David took a step toward the Apprentice.

"David..."

"No, the Prince is right. It was the Apprentice who told Emma about Merlin. He told her to find him but left out the bloody details on how to do that." Killian felt helpless while his daughter recuperated beside him, and Emma was God knew where fighting against the Dark One all alone. The Apprentice started this and he was bloody well going to help them finish it.

"I left out the details on purpose, Killian. This is a path you must all take, but it's one I can't help you with. Merlin knew this was going to happen, and he knew he was going to be trapped in a cave as Henry said. What Morgaine le Fay, or Morgana to the people of Camelot, didn't realize was once she trapped Merlin their lives would forever be intertwined. You see Morgana trapped Merlin because of the death of her son Mordred by Arthur's hand."

"She wanted revenge." Regina understood where this Morgana was coming from.

"Yes, she did. She couldn't punish Arthur because he was all ready dying by Mordred's hand. So, she sought to torment Merlin who was Arthur's only hope of survival. By trapping hi he would be forced to watch Arthur die. But the magic she used to trap Merlin also trapped her."

Henry starred at the Apprentice as the lightbulb went off inside his head. "The reason you can' t help us is because whom ever frees Merlin also releases Morgana."

"Yes...you may have faced three Queens of Darkness, but Morgana was the first Queen of Darkness. She had the blackest of hearts, darkest of souls, and that darkness was stripped from her when she followed through with her plan."

Robin looked at Regina as he suddenly caught on to what the Sorcerer was doing. "He wanted Morgana to trap him so he could in turn rid the world of her. He left her powerless."

"And created the Dark One," Killian said shaking his head. "How did he tether all that darkness to a human soul if he was all ready trapped?"

"Because he'd all ready set his trap in the cave Morgana selected for his entrapment." Henry glanced up from the open story book in his hands. "She never knew what hit her. The sad part is Merlin didn't choose who he tethered the darkness to. It was a random stranger in the Enchanted Forest who found the dagger where the Vault of the Dark One is. With a touch of their hand the darkness was transferred to them and the first Dark One was made."

"Is that where the darkness took Emma?" Killian looked from the Apprentice to Henry.

"The book doesn't say, so when I wrote it before I must not have known where Mom ended up in the beginning." Henry closed the book and sighed.

"We're back to square one...again." Regina hated the feeling of defeat. She'd felt it too many times in her life. "Because the only way we're getting to either the Enchanted Forest or Camelot is with a portal, a magic bean, or a curse. And I don't have any of those."

"Regina's right. As much as I hate to adit it for tonight we're stuck in Storybrooke. We all need to rest so we can start fresh in the morning." Snow blinked back her tears. She hated leaving her daughter to this cursed fate, but without a portal they were running themselves ragged for no reason.

"How can you rest while Emma is out there somewhere having her heart blackened?"

David stepped in front of Mary Margret and glared at Hook. "Back off Hook! This isn't easy for any of us! We love her too!"

"Stop...fighting..."

Killian spun around hearing the weak voice. She was awake. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently ran his hand across her cheek. "Lass, you're supposed to be resting."

Lexi smiled and tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by her father. "It's hard to rest when my family is at each other's throats. Dad, I'm okay. You can let me up."

"No...I can't. You nearly died saving the crocodile, Alexis Emma Jones. You need your rest. Stay put or I'll tie you down to ensure you're resting."

Lexi laughed softly and smiled up at the man who should have raised her and Liam. "You'll tie me down?"

"Aye, Lass, that I will. While you're here you and Henry are my top priority besides trying to save your mother. I will keep the two of you safe."

"You don't have to worry about Henry. I'll keep him safe."

"My vow still stands, Regina," Killian said looking over his shoulder at the woman. "I might be nothing more than a bloody pirate, but I honor my vows. That's showing good form."

"What about Rumplestiltskin? You didn't keep that vow."

Killian smirked at Regina's comment. "I vowed to kill the Dark One. Once the curse is lifted from Emma and it's finally destroyed my vow will be complete. My hatred towards the crocodile...I'm taking one day at a time."

"You'll get there, Dad. Just...give...it...time."

Killian turned his head back around to find his daughter once again sleeping peacefully. Her hand was firmly holding his. He smiled and gently pushed her black locks out of her face with his hook. "What do we do now?"

"We follow my sister's example. We sleep." Henry stepped up to Killian and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Killian."

Killian glanced at Henry and nodded his head. "You're welcome, Henry. I mean what I said. I will protect both of you with my life."

"I know you will. I'll see you in the morning."

"Aye, I'll see you in the morning." Killian watched Henry walk toward the front door with Regina.

"We'll all meet at the Town Hall in the morning. This is news the entire town needs to know about."

"That's a pretty inconspicuous place, Love. Emma knows this town like the back of her hand."

"I know she does, Killian. That's what I'm counting on. If the darkness did keep Emma here in Storybrooke then she should stay away from town. There's too many magical people here. She...it can't fight us all and expect to win. It'll be safe."

"I hope you're right, Princess."

"Me too," Snow said following behind Henry, Regina, Robin, and David.

"You need your rest as well, Hook." Belle could tell the pirate was on his last leg.

"I'm not leaving her side."

"You don't have to. Lean back and lift your legs." Rumple waited for the pirate to do as he was asked, then with a wave of his hand he created another makeshift bed.

"You're getting the hang of light magic I see." Killian shifted his weight to the second bed. He gently pulled his hand free of his daughter's grip before reaching into the pocket on the inside of the leather jacket. His hand attachment was still there so he pulled it out placing it on his lap. Removing his hook, Killian quickly attached the hand in its place and placed it against Lexi's hand. It wasn't the same as his flesh, but it would have to do for tonight.

"Your daughter has a lot to do with it. She's a very special girl."

"Aye, that she is."

"Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Croc...Rumplestiltskin.


	4. Chapter 3: Storybrooke Town Meeting

Chapter Three: Storybrooke Town Meeting

The next morning Lexi awoke to bright sunshine flooding Mr. Gold's shop. She starred up at the ceiling and sighed. How many times had she, Liam, and Henry hid inside these walls for protection? She remembered each time they stayed there they searched for something useful to help them with Emma. But all they usually found was dark magic.

Had this all been a wonderful dream? Was she still in her time but all alone? The bed she laid on was in the center of the entryway of the shop. That didn't make sense since they never slept in the front of the shop whenever they were there. It was too dangerous. The shop was also too full...

"Good morning, Lass. Did you sleep well?"

Lexi's head snapped to her left, and she gasped as she sat up. "It wasn't a dream. I'm really here."

Killian rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up once Lexi released his hand attachment. "What wasn't a dream?"

"This...me being here in the past with you and the rest of my family."

"Aye, you are really here, but you went through a major ordeal last night. Maybe you ought to rest some more?" Killian easily detached his hand attachment and replaced it with his hook.

"I've rested long enough. It's time to save Mom so everyone else will be saved as well." Lexi swung her legs to the right side of the bed and stood up. She turned around seeing her father stand up from the left of his bed. She couldn't help but laugh watching him try to maintain his balance in the small space he stood in. There was only so much room from between the glass case and his bed. "Here let me fix that for you." With a wave of her hand the bed vanished.

"Thank you, but I had the situation under control."

"Sure you did. Where is everyone?"

"Most likely gathered at the Town Hall. And that's where we need to be as well."

"Sounds good to me," Lexi said walking up to her father's side.

She held out her left hand and smiled when he laced his fingers through hers. This was something new for him she realized. According to Henry her parents had just started dating when Emma was yanked away from him. They walked hand in hand through town and entered the Town Hall together. What they saw once they entered was complete unrest and panic. It made complete sense since everyone feared both the Evil Queen and the Dark One.

"So we kill her?"

"Lee Roy, that's not what I said. She's still my daughter."

"Yeah, but she's also the Dark One now. She's more powerful than even Regina. How are we going to compete with her?"

Lexi glanced around the room seeing several people nodding their heads and others voicing their agreement. What was wrong with these people? They were supposed to be heroes. Their job had always bee to battle evil and win. But they couldn't do that by killing the Savior.

"She's still my mother!"

She hadn't meant to shout, but she couldn't help it. They wanted to kill her mom which would ensure she and Liam would never be born. She couldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't allow it to happen. Lexi watched everyone jump and spin around to stare at her. She lifted her head, clenched her jaw, and starred back one of them in the face.

"Your mother...who are you?" Lee Roy looked from Hook to the girl standing beside him.

"That's none of your concern..." Killian stopped his sentence feeling Lexi squeeze his hand. She was right. They all needed to stop this fighting and work together.

"My name is Lexi, and I'm here to help."

"Yeah, okay, but Henry is Emma's only child so..."

Lexi nodded her head at the comment. "That's right. I haven't been born yet, but that doesn't mean Emma still isn't my mother."

"So, you're from the future?"

"What is this bloody twenty questions, Dwarf? She's all ready told you her name and that Emma is her mother. What else to you need to know?"

"I can't help I have questions." Lee Roy shrugged his shoulders.

"We all do."

Lexi turned her attention to the woman holding the crossbow. She recognized her from Henry's description. She was Granny from Little Red Riding Hood. "And you'll get your answers, but no one is going to kill our mother," she said nodding toward Henry. "Are we all in agreement?" Once the town folk nodded their heads Lexi nodded hers as well. "Good...now that's settled we can discuss what's happened.

She walked to the front of the room still holding her father's hand where Regina, Robin, Henry, Belle, Rumplestiltskin, and her grandparents stood. When she turned around she saw many frightened faces looking back at her. She needed to calm their fears. They were no good to her if they were unwilling to help. She needed to tell the the whole story. They deserved to know the truth of what they faced.

"As I said my name is Lexi, but my full name is Alexis Emma Jones."

"Jones...as in his daughter?"

"Lee Roy, now is not the time." David frowned at Grumpy.

"Yes, I'm Captain Hook's daughter. And yes, I'm from the future. I'm here to change things so the present I know will be different. I can't do that without your help."

Granny tightened her grip on her crossbow. "How bad will it get?"

"If we don't change things...very bad. In my time it was a couple of months before the Apprentice woke up and Rumple never did. He and Belle died within the first six months of this nightmare."

Archie looked around the room. They all had the same questions he did rolling through their minds. "What about the rest of us?"

"After Rumplestiltskin died everyone wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest. You thought you'd be safer there than here stuck in a small town. Regina found a way to send most of you back, but that's where things get complicated. Since Henry stayed here in Storybrooke he didn't know what happens to the one who leave. So I don't know what happens to all of you. I only know what Henry's written."

"But with Rumple awake the future should be changed."

Lexi glanced at Belle smiling slightly. "It should have, but it didn't. My memory of the events in Henry's book are still the same. If we don't fix this you and Rumplestiltskin will die in the next six months."

Lee Roy stood up from his seat. "Then lets leave and return to the Enchanted Forest. We only came back so Emma could defeat the Wicked Witch of the West. Now that's done lets go home."

Lexi dropped her gaze to the wooden floor and sighed. The stories Henry told her as a child were far from the truth. These people only cared about themselves, but who could blame them. They were human after all. Well, most of the were anyway. Their survival instinct was strong. Tears slid unchecked down her cheeks as despair filled her heart.

"Lexi...Alexis, look at me, Love." He turned her to face him then gently lifted her chin with his hook. "Don't lose hope, Lass. You still have us, and we're not giving up."

"I know, but that's the problem. After everyone leaves Robin and Regina are the next to die. It's after that there's a period of peace. Henry told me it was as if Mom was herself. He couldn't explain why, but I've had a lot of time to think about it. She was pregnant with me and Liam. The light magic in me and her must've shut the darkness out for a time."

Lee Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. From experience he knew once someone became the Dark One the darkness couldn't be shut out. Rumplestiltskin never got free from it. "And how are we going to do that without her killing us all first?"

"I don't know. The dagger can control her, but if Liam and I aren't conceived out of true love then it won't work. Henry said after we were born she instantly became the Dark One again."

"How did you survive?"

Lexi looked over at her grandparents. "The two of you sacrificed yourselves so Henry and Dad could get away with us. You sent Neal with Granny so he might survive."

"What about me, Love?"

Lexi took a deep breath as more tears fell, and she looked into the face of the man who gave her life. "You died when I was two. You gave yours necklace and hook to Henry to give to me and Liam when we were older." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the very same necklace Hook still wore. "Liam held on to your hook until the day he died. That left me and Henry all alone running for our lives. I'm sure he's dead by now. She was closing in on us when I left."

"None of it is going to happen, Sweetheart. We'll find a way." Killian took the necklace from Lexi's fingers and placed it around her neck where it belonged.

"In the mean time what are we going to do?"

"You can die."

Lee Roy spun around and quickly backed away in fear. "But I thought..."

"You thought what, Dwarf? You'd escape my wrath unscathed? Perhaps I will be sparing today and let you live. I don't think so, Regina." The Dark One snapped her fingers causing the Apprentice, Rumplestiltskin, and Regina to pass out. "You three won't spoil my fun."

Killian looked at Emma, but could hardly recognize her. She had the skin of the Crocodile, and her hair no longer had its healthy shine. But it was her eyes that got to him most. Her eyes had lost their emerald green sparkle. The irises now were solid black.

"So, who do I play with first? The parents who abandoned me not once but twice, or the pirate who says he loves me, but who waited a year to come after me. Decisions...decisions..."

"Mom, stop! This isn't you."

The Dark One laughed as she glared at the boy being shielded by Robin Hood. "Mommie isn't here, foolish boy."

Killian was about to speak when something strange began to happen. The crocodile skin started to fade and Emma's eyes returned to normal. "Emma..."

"Henry...please...run...I can't hold her at bay for long."

"No, we're not leaving you, Emma."

"Mom, you have to. She's going to kill everyone I love, and make me watch. Please...you...have... too late. You should have run when you had the chance." The Dark One raised her hands only to find she was frozen in place. "What's the meaning of this!"

Lexi held her hands out in front of her concentrating hard to hold the Dark One. "I guess there' someone else in this town who has magic to hold you."

"I don't know who you are girl, but you can't hold me forever. And when I'm free you'll be the first to die."

"You're right I can't hold you forever, but the dagger can. Hook, use the dagger on the Dark One."

"I can't."

"You have to. I can't hold her much longer. Make the Dark One sleep and release her hold on Emma."

"Emma is the Dark One, Lexi. She'll sleep too."

"I don't think so. She doesn't have full control over Emma yet."

Killian could see Lexi shaking from excursion. She would collapse any minute releasing the Dark One to kill them all. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the dagger. "I'm sorry, Emma."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be once I wake up. But as we sleep I'll continue to blacken her heart until not a speck of red remains. She's mine! I will not let her go!"

"Yes, you will! Dark One, I command you to release your hold on Emma Swan and sleep. You will not harm her in any way while you're in your deep slumber. You will not awaken until you're commanded to."

"You will pay with your life, Pirate! I swear it!"

Emma collapsed to her knees feeling the force holding her in place vanish. She looked up to see Killian slip the dagger in his jacket before kneeling beside a raven haired girl. She took a deep breath and flexed her fingers. They were once again under her control. She could still hear the voice in her head, but it was nothing more than a soft whisper. She was herself for now, but she didn't know how long it would last. She rose to her feet spotting Henry.

"Mom..." Henry ran into her open arms once she was on her feet.

"Hey, Kid, I'm sorry for what I said."

"It wasn't you. It was the Dark One."

"Yeah, but who is the girl and how did she know that would work?"

"That's Lexi, and I'll let her tell you herself." Henry lead Emma toward the group encircling Lexi. He was glad to see his other Mom up without any sign of injury. "Killian, is she all right?"

"I think she's fine my boy, just tired."

"I'm stronger than you think. Did...it...work?"

"See for yourself," Henry said encouraging Emma to kneel down.

Lexi smiled as Emma came into view. She tried to sit up only to collapse back into her father's arms. He was right about her being tired. She had drained herself of magic two days in a row. If she wasn't careful using that much magic could kill her. "It worked."

"How did you know it would?"

"I didn't know. I just hoped it would."

"What?"

"When I saw you break free to help Henry I knew the Dark One didn't control you completely. It was the only thing I could think of to try at the time. I couldn't hold you any longer."

Emma smiled and nodded her head. Henry said her name was Lexi, but she sensed there was more to the story. "Who are you?"

Lexi looked up at Henry who shook his head. "You didn't tell her?" She sighed and took a deep breath. This was going to come as a shock. "My name is Alexis Emma Jones. I'm your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter Four: Saying Goodbye**

Emma starred at the girl. There was no denying she was Killian's daughter. She was a spitting image of him except for her eyes. She had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen.

"You're shocked at the news." Lexi smiled understanding where her mother was coming from. When Henry told her who her mother was she denied it. How could her other be the Dark One? But it was true as was this moment.

"Yeah, I am. Especially since I don't remember any of it."

"That's because it hasn't happened yet."

"What...you're from..."

"I am. And yes, I know it's dangerous. But it was a risk I was willing to take if it saved all of you."

"And you've done that, Lass."

"No, I haven't...not yet." Lexi squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden pain in her stomach. It felt like someone was pulling her down by her belly button. After only a few seconds the pain doubled ripping a scream from her throat.

"What's wrong, Lexi? What's happening?" Killian felt his daughter's body tense up in his arms. She was in clear pain, but he was helpless to help.

"She doesn't belong here. And it is time she returned to her own time."

Emma spun around glaring at the Apprentice. "You did this! Make it stop! Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Lexi took a hitched breath and grabbed Emma...no, her mother's arm. When she turned around Lexi nodded her head while tears streamed down her face. "It's...all right...Mom. He's...right. I...don't...belong...here."

"But you said it yourself, Alexis. You haven't saved us yet."

"I've...started...the...path. Now...you...all...must...finish...it...without...me." Lexi grabbed a hold of her father's hand. This was how she wanted to remember both of her parents. The pain tripled and another scream was ripped from her.

Regina jumped as each scream echoed through the Town Hall. There was nothing she could do except watch. The Apprentice started this and only he could stop it. It was much like her curse. Once it started there was no going back. She squeezed Robin's hand and placed her other hand on Snow's shoulder. This had to be tearing her apart.

"No! We...I still need you." Emma knelt down, slammed her eyes shut, and concentrated. The girl...no, her daughter went through a living hell to get there and save them. She wasn't about to let her get ripped away back to a place where she'd be all alone. She'd spent too many years living that nightmare. She wasn't about to allow her daughter to continue the cycle.

Emma squeezed Alexis's hand and held her other hand over the teen. She had to reverse what the Apprentice started. Her daughter wasn't going any where. She tapped into all the light magic she contained but quickly realized it wasn't enough. She needed something more. Even though the Dark One now slept inside her, Emma sensed her dark magic was still accessible.

She opened herself up to the dark magic allowing it to flow through her. It touched every part of her mixing with her own magic. She sensed the magic within her double then triple. She felt a sudden magical tug on her, and she knew the Apprentice was trying to stop her. "Regina, help me...please. I can't let her go back to a future where she's all alone."

"How do you know she'd..."

"Because it makes sense. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't." Emma kept her eyes focused on Regina all the while still concentrating on the task at hand.

Regina glanced at Rumplestiltskin. He met her gaze and slightly nodded his head. To block out the Apprentice she'd need help. She held up her hands creating a barrier around everyone in the circle. Once it was in place, Rumplestiltskin lifted his cane and slammed it down on the floor sending his light magic into the barrier fortifying it.

Emma felt the tug vanish, and she sighed in relief. "Thank you...both of you...hold on Alexis, you aren't leaving just yet." She closed her eyes and once again tapped into both the light and dark magic within her. Milliseconds passed before she felt a burst of the mixed magic explode from her hand. She opened her eyes to find Alexis breathing normally again. "Alexis..."

Lexi smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine, Mom. The pain is gone. You did it. But you shouldn't have."

"Why not? I wasn't going to let you return to that."

"I know, but that's not what I'm talking about. You used the dark magic within you to reverse what the Apprentice did."

"I wasn't strong enough..."

Lexi sat up squeezing her mother's hand. She felt the dark magic swirling around inside her. It was tempting...too tempting, but she blocked it out. When she could she'd strip it from herself. Until then she'd keep it locked up where it couldn't hurt her or the people she loved. "Mom, you can't give in to the temptation of it."

"What do you mean?" Emma didn't like where this conversation was going.

"The Dark One may be asleep, but her influence over you isn't. By opening yourself up to the dark magic you allow her to blacken your heart."

"But it helped you...and I didn't do anything evil."

"No, you didn't...this time. But what happens next time you aren't strong enough? You'll tap into it again and give the Dark One exactly what she wants. You like Regina must block out the darkness and only focus on the light. It's stronger than the darkness. And once you open yourself completely to it you'll be ore powerful than even the Dark One herself."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the product of true love. And because that bit of dark magic transferred to me when you broke the Apprentice's spell. I sense how tempting it is, and I only have a tiny bit where you have quite a bit more."

Emma looked over Alexis's shoulder at Killian and smiled. "We did...or will do good."

Killian returned the smile and a nod of his head. "Aye, and she takes after her mother."

"Well, this mother is going to make sure her daughter remains here until she chooses to leave." Emma closed her eyes and laid her hand on Alexis's chest. She focused on the light magic inside her blocking out the urge to use the dark. Her little girl was right, and she intended to listen to her. She felt her power swirl around inside of her before escaping through her hand. The spell would prevent anyone with light or dark magic to send her child away.

Henry watched in amazement as Emma and Lexi were engulfed in the light magic. His sister would be safe and here without any interference from anyone. As the white light faded, he hugged Regina close. She brought the barrier down with a wave of her hand. "What do we do now?"

Lexi took a deep breath and stood up with help from both her parents. "The first thing we have to do is send Mom away." The moment the words left her lips she received backlash from everyone around her. "Wait, I don't want her to leave any more than the rest of you, but let me explain. The Dark One sleeps but she is still aware of what we do through her. As long as she's here we can't make any plans to free her. The Dark One would stop us once she breaks free of the dagger's control.

"But she can't. I commanded her to sleep."

"You did Dad, but remember the dagger is designed to control the darkness that's tethered to a human soul. Because it doesn't have full control of Mom yet it can break free. And once she does Mom won't be the same. The Dark One will work to consume her soul so she'll have no one stopping her."

"I'd truly be the Dark One then."

"Yes, you will. She's going to try to convince you that your family doesn't love you..." Rumple knew firsthand what the darkness was capable of.

"But that's a lie. I know they love me."

"We always have, and we always will. We will find you, Emma. We will always find you." David wanted to make his intentions very clear to Emma. He wanted her to have no doubts about them freeing her from the Dark One.

"I know you will, Dad. I love you both so much." Emma hugged her parents close before turning to Henry. "Take care of everyone, Kid."

"I will, Mom. Don't give up hope."

"I won't." Emma turned to Killian with tear filled eyes. "I love you, Killian. I'm sorry I waited so long to say it."

"Don't worry about it, Love. Never doubt what we have, Emma. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will see you again, and we will have our family."

"Speaking of family...take care of Killian for me, Alexis."

"I will, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Emma stepped up to Killian and pulled him close to kiss him. When she stepped back she smiled slightly. "Goodbye," she said before vanishing in thin air.

"So, what do you suggest we do, Alexis?"

Lexi glanced over her shoulder at Rumple and frowned. "I'm not the one in charge. I'm just here to help."

"Yes, but I can tell you're planning something."

"You can read people very well, Mr. Gold. I was thinking of a place for everyone to go if we're welcome that is."

"Where?" Henry had to admit he was curious about his sister's plan.

"Arendelle...Elsa would be able to protect everyone and keep them safe."

"Are you kidding? She can't control her powers. I'd take my chances in the Enchanted Forest." Regina couldn't believe the suggestion was even on the table.

Lexi crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself Regina, but the Dark One knows every inch of the Enchanted Forest. She doesn't know Arendelle."

"It might keep everyone safe. David, what do you think?"

David looked down at Snow nodding his head in agreement. "I think Arendelle would be safer than the Enchanted Forest." He glanced at Hook hearing him swear. "What's wrong?"

"Emma...the Dark One...took the dagger from me when Emma kissed me. We need that dagger."

"No, Dad, we need Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6: (Chapter Five)

**Author's Note: First I want to thank everyone for all the enormous response this story is receiving. The stats are awesome, and I can't say enough to my followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter Five: Arendelle or The Enchanted Forest**

"We can't worry about the dagger now, Killian. We need to get everyone to safety then worry about saving Emma." It was times like these that David felt more like a Prince than a Shepard.

"Spoken like a true Prince. Very well, how do you suggest we do that?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"I do, Grandpa. The door to Arendelle is still in the Author's house." Henry smiled remembering the door never vanished after Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa left.

"Well, we can't send everyone through it without a way back." Regina didn't like this plan, but she wasn't going to be separated from Henry either.

"Travel from Arendelle is easy by boat, but from the Enchanted Forest back to Storybrooke not so much." David remembered meeting Anna for the first time as if it was yesterday.

"I can get us back with a magic bean and the Jolly Roger." Killian was determined to get his ship back from the Southern Isles and Black Beard. But he would do it the honorable way.

"Those are hard to come by. Luckily for you, I managed to find a small vine still living after the rest of the crop was destroyed from the last time we were here. And they are ready to harvest."

David smiled and stepped up to the former giant. "Anton, it's good to see you. I figured you were returned to your rightful size once we returned to the Enchanted Forest."

Anton smiled and ducked his head before tucking his curly hair behind his ears. "I was, but I wasn't happy being alone. So I made my way back to the human world. I found the spell that had changed my size was still in effect since I shrank once my feet hit the ground. I set out to find all of you until the curse hit."

"Where have you been?"

"I've been hiding."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Anton." David clapped Anton on his shoulder. "Okay, with Anton's help all those who don't want to go to Arendelle can return to the Enchanted Forest now. The rest of you give us an hour to talk to Elsa and ensure we are welcome in Arendelle. Until then everyone be safe," he finished before gently pulling Snow aside.

"What's wrong, David?"

"Nothing's wrong, Snow. I just wanted to ask you to take Neal and go to Arendelle."

"David, you are not leaving me behind. I'm coming with you to help Emma."

"Snow, Neal needs you, and if something happens to me at least he'll still have his mother."

"No, we're going to be fine, David. Neal is going to have both of us for a very long time. We stick together."

"All right, we stay together. I had to try. Do you think one of your birds can fly through the portal?"

"I don't see why not. It'll be the fastest way to get a message to Elsa."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Regina wanted to get Henry to safety as quickly as possible.

Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, stood on a balcony of her castle overlooking the crystal blue waters. Anna and Kristoff had only been gone a week, but to her it felt like an eternity. She missed her sister's non stop chatter. She also knew her sister's honeymoon was long overdue curses aside. She was glad she could be there to witness the happy occasion. Elsa jumped not expecting a bird to fly by her from inside the castle.

"Where did you come from?" Elsa smiled watching the tiny creature turn around and and beside her hands. "You're carrying a message I see. Lets get this off of you." Elsa gently removed the message from the bird's leg and opened it.

 _"Dear Elsa and Anna, I hope this message finds you both well. A lot has happened since you left us. There's no easy way to say this except to say we need your help. Storybrooke is no longer safe for us and the Enchanted Forest even less so. There's a new Dark One and it breaks my heart to say it's Emma. She sacrificed herself to save us, but now she needs to be saved. But Dvid and I must ensure our people's safety first. May we take refuge in Arendelle? We await your reply, Mary Margret."_

Elsa grabbed a pen and quickly wrote her reply then reattached the message to the bird's leg. She followed it into the castle and watched the bird fly back through the portal. She stopped one of the wash maids once the bird was gone. "Sally, have all the guest room linens been washed and changed

"Yes, my Queen, they were just done this morning."

"Wonderful, because we are about to receive a castle full of guests."

"I will make sure everything is attended to, my Queen."

"Thank you, Sally." Elsa walked to the portal door and waited. She still couldn't believe that Emma was the Dark One now. She intended to help her family save her any way she could. She also knew once Mary Margret received her answer people would be walking through that door. She wanted to be there to greet each guest as they arrived in Arendelle.

Mary Margret held out her hands as the bird she sent came flying through the portal. She held it gently as she removed the message attached to the tiny leg. She opened it and read the one word reply. A smile spread across her face and she nodded her head to David and Regina.

"Oh joy," Regina said before vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Snow smiled at David until she heard a crash in the next room. "Henry, Lexi, Hook, are you all right?" She walked quickly into the other room.

"We're fine, Grandma. I'm just frustrated I can't find a reference to Camelot in any of these books."

"You think..." Lexi smirked at her older brother. They'd been looking through the all ready filled story books looking for clues to what they'd face once they reached Camelot. Her Henry had the same idea, but they never had the chance to look. "We'll find it Henry. It's just going to take time."

"Yeah, time we don't have. We're about to leave Storybrooke, and we haven't even touched half of the books here."

"We'll find it, Henry. I know we will."

"And we'll help look." Snow hated the look of utter despair on Henry's face. He was always the hopeful one of the family. It broke her heart to see him like this. An idea suddenly popped in her head bringing a smile to her face. It was worth a shot. "David, keep looking with them. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To test a theory. I'll be back soon." Snow planted a kiss on her husband's lips then slipped out of the room...

Regina reappeared inside the Town Hall where a very loud discussion was taking place. "IF I may interrupt all of you for a moment. The Queen of Arendelle has granted us sanctuary in her kingdom. Those who wish to go meet at the Author's house."

"Regina, we've been talking and we have a question. Would leaving Storybrooke through this portal return us to who we once were?"

Regina looked from Dr. Hopper to the rest of the town folk. That was something she hadn't thought of. "I don't know. We'd be returning to a land near the Enchanted Forest, so I don't see why you wouldn't return to the cricket you once were."

"Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome. Time is of the essence, so make your decision quickly."

Archie looked around the room smiling as he saw each person nod their head. "It's unanimous, Regina. We're all going to Arendelle."

"Very well, meet us at..."

"No, Regina, we mean we're ready to go now," Archie said interrupting the former Evil Queen.

"I see. Well, in that case..." Regina extended her hands out and waved them around in a circle touching every person with her magic. In the blink of an eye the entire room was engulfed in her purple smoke before they all vanished leaving the room eerily empty. They reappeared inside the Author's house but finding no one waiting for them worried Regina. "David, Mary Margret..."

"I'll be right back." David walked back into the other room. "Wow, that was fast. Is this everyone?"

"Yes, it seems the entire town has chosen to go to Arendelle."

"Excellent, then as soon as Mary Margret returns we can start sending people through."

"Where did she go?"

"She said she needed to test a theory. She'll be right back."

"Fine, I'll go check on Robin and his men while we wait." Regina vanished once more into her purple smoke knowing Henry was in safe hands.

"Any luck finding a way to reach Camelot?"

David looked at Gold and frowned. "No, not yet why?"

"Because I've been there before, and I know how much my grandson wants to save his mother."

"That's right, I forgot about the gauntlet you brought back from Camelot." Belle couldn't believe she'd forgotten all about it.

"What can you tell us about it, Gold?" David wanted to know what they'd be up against once they got there.

"It's not a happy or cheerful place that it once was. It seems a darkness has befallen the great city."

"That's it? That's all you can tell me?"

"I didn't stay long. I went to steal a gauntlet, but found no one standing in my way. The people all hid and the castle seemed void of people as well."

"Which means..." It was like pulling teeth with the man.

Rumple sighed before he continued. "Which means Charming, I believe Camelot is under a curse..."

Regina reappeared in the forest near Robin's camp. She smiled hearing Roland's little voice calling out to her. She knelt down and opened her arms to the running child. He threw his arms around her neck and she wrapped her own around his small body. Rising to her full height, she easily lifted the small boy as his father came into view. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, we are. I hate to ask, but what about Zelena?" Robin gently rubbed Roland's back as he focused his eyes on Regina.

"As much as I want her to pay for what she did to us, I can't hurt an innocent child. She'll go to Arendelle with us, but I'll make sure she's still locked up. I don't want my sister hurting anyone."

Robin nodded his head satisfied with her answer. He glanced over his shoulder at Will. "Gather the men so we can leave."

"Sure, Mate, I'll jump right on that." Will threw his pack on his back and walked off to gather the Merry Men.

Ten minutes later, Regina winked Robin, Roland, Zelena, Will, and the Merry Men to the Author's house. She kept a tight hold on her sister as they reappeared. "So, is everyone here yet?"

David frowned as he looked around the room. He'd been so preoccupied with helping Henry he didn't realize Snow wasn't back yet. "No, Snow still hasn't returned yet."

"What's taking her so long? She should have beaten me back here."

"I know, and that's what has me worried." David reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed Snow's number. "Come on Snow, please answer..."

"No! I won't let you hurt my mother!" Emma stood over her mother's unconscious body with the Dark One's dagger held high over her head.

 _"You won't! I think you will! She will be the first of many I kill! And you won't be able to lift a finger to stop me, Emma! Now, say goodbye to your Mommy!"_


	7. Chapter 7 (Chapter 6: Surprises)

**Author's Notes: Thank you to my newest followers and reviewers as well as to the rest of my followers. You guys are what keep me writing. You rock. And I'm sorry it's taken a little while to get this next chapter out, but thanks for sticking with it.**

 **Chapter Six: Surprises**

 _*Fifteen Minutes Earlier*_

 _Snow walked out of the Author's house and climbed into David's truck. Driving through Storybrooke it felt completely deserted. Was this what Henry felt when everyone had been swept away because of Isaac? She shuddered at the thought. As she arrived at the loft she hoped this wasn't a fools errand. She turned off the truck, climbed out, and entered the building._

 _"Where the hell is it?!"_

 _Snow stopped in her tracks hearing Emma's enraged voice echo from the loft. It would seem she wasn't the only one to have the same theory. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. Ema was her daughter after all. But she did know she needed to wait until Emma left. She didn't want to face the Dark One's wrath without a back-up plan._

 _Emma's head snapped up and a smile spread across her crocodile face. She walked to the door and opened it. "You might as well come on up, Snow White. I know you're down there."_

 _Snow sighed and climbed the stairs stopping just outside the loft. "What do you want, Dark One?"_

 _"So I'm the Dark One now? What happened to Emma?"_

 _Snow clenched her hands into fists and glared at the darkness in front of her. "I will not call you by my daughter's name. You may control her, but we will defeat you."_

 _"Such pretty, pretty words Snow, but I don't think so. Now where is it?"_

 _"Where's what?"_

 _"Don't play dumb with me, Princess. Where's the object you came here to retrieve?"_

 _"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I just came for Neal's baby blanket. I can't have my son getting cold."_

 _"You're lying, Snow."_

 _"Now why would I do that, Dark One? Look behind you if you don't believe me. His baby blanket it right there in the crib."_

 _"You're trying to distract me so you can get it for yourself. I won't let you have it."_

 _"Have what? Look who's being paranoid now." Snow pushed past the Dark One and walked straight toward Neal's crib. She mentally thanked David for leaving the blanket in the crib that morning. She knew she was treading on thin ice, but she had to find what she came for._

 _"I could kill you for your rudeness."_

 _Snow glanced over her shoulder and nodded her head. "You could. But..."_

 _"But...I won't...for now. You might still be of some use to me."_

 _Snow leaned over the crib and grabbed the blanket. She righted herself before sighing. "So, now I'm your prisoner?"_

 _"Yes, you're my prisoner until I get what is mine."_

 _"Which is what exactly?"_

 _"The book, but you knew that all ready."_

 _"The book...you know our town library has lots of books."_

 _"Oh, shut up!"_

 _Snow held up her hands and closed her mouth. She clutched the baby blanket in her left hand. She walked slowly around the Dark One and sat down on her bed. She folded the blanket in her hands before laying it on the bed. She then began picking up and folding the clothes scattered on the bed._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Cleaning up your mess, Dark One. If I'm a prisoner I might as well do something with my time."_

 _"You can stop your 'cleaning' and start looking for the damn book." The Dark One clenched her hands into tight fists. When her host left the safety of her family that's when she struck taking back control. It wasn't without difficulty. Her new host was strong. But she was stronger._

 _Snow dropped her hands into her lap. "I really don't know what book you're looking for, Dark One."_

 _"You think me a fool, Princess?"_

 _"No, I think of you as a vile creature who steals happiness and joy from others in order to keep your power." Precious minutes ticked by and Snow knew it wouldn't be long before David realized she'd been gone too long. She jumped as her cell phone began to ring._

 _"Who's that calling, Snow?"_

 _"Probably my husband asking why I'm not back yet."_

 _"So you are here for the book!"_

 _"No, I told you why I came, Dark One. My son needed his baby blanket."_

 _"You lie!" The Dark One waved her hand sending a magical slap against the Princess's pretty face knocking her unconscious. She was tired of the games, but she also knew she was out of time. With Emma's magic mixed with her own she knew she could defeat them, but Emma was a problem. She still didn't have complete control over the woman. But perhaps killing Emma's mother would finally give her what she desired...a destroyed host that she could completely control._

 _The Dark One smiled as she walked up to the unconscious form laying on the bed. She reached into the inside pocket of the black leather coat and removed her dagger. She had taken the pirate's coat as a reminder to Emma of the love she'd once again lost and would never get back. It smelled of him and she suddenly wondered what it would do to Emma if she made love to her pirate. She felt a sharp pain in her mind causing the Dark One to smile again. Her host was pissed off with her...good._

 _She lifted the dagger over her head as her smile widened. "Time to say goodbye, Emma." Her smile froze on her face before turning into a frown. She willed her arm to move, but it remained hight above her head. No, she would not lose control!_

 _Emma concentrated on breaking through the wall surrounding her. She knew if she didn't her mother would die. She saw a speck of light come through and immediately stilled her hands. She knew she had to work fast. Once the Dark One realized what she was doing she would enclose her once more. Emma focused and broke through more of the wall surrounding her._

 _She could hear the Dark One screaming in her mind as she completely broke free reemerging once more. She tried to step away from her mother but found her feet weren't listening to her. It seemed the Dark One was now trying to take back her control. "No! I won't let you harm my mother!"_

 _'You won't! I think you will! She will be the first of many I kill. And you won't be able to lift a finger to stop me, Emma! Now say goodby to your Mommy!'_

"No!" Emma felt the Dark One overtaking her again. She couldn't allow this to happen. She wouldn't! She had to leave before she lost control. She slammed her eyes shut and waved her free hand around herself vanishing into the dark purple smoke. When she opened her eyes she was at the magic well far away from town.

'You think you've saved your mother?'

Emma sighed but smiled slightly. "I have for now."

'Perhaps you have, but who will save you from me?'

Emma opened her mouth to reply but instead a pain filled scream was ripped from her. It felt like electricity was shooting through her entire body. Her knees buckled depositing her body onto the cold ground in a crumpled heap. She jerked on the ground until the pain stopped and she welcomed the blackness of unconsciousness.

The Dark One reemerged with an enraged cry. She picked herself up off the ground before brushing off the dirt and leaves covering her. It was pointless to return to the loft now. Regina would have all ready arrived with back-up. No, she would just have to proceed to Camelot without the book and wait for the heroes to arrive.

"Snow!" David rushed to his wife's side once Regina's purple smoke cleared. He reached her side then felt for a pulse. Relief overwhelmed him as he felt a strong pulse beating beneath his fingertips.

Regina frowned as she looked around the loft. The Dark One had been here. Even if the loft wasn't in shambles she'd have known because she sensed the magic left behind. What she didn't know was why the Dark One had even been here? "Is she all right, David?"

"Oh, wow, that hurt. Yes, Regina, I'm all right. Where's Emma?"

David shook his head as he kept a watchful eye on his wife. "I don't know. The loft was empty when we arrived."

"How did you even know to look for me here?"

"Regina did a mirror location spell then brought me here. Why did you come here, Snow?"

Snow rose to her feet and pointed her hand toward the closet. She moved around her bed and opened the closet door. She reached into the back and pulled out a very old chest. A smile spread across her face as she brought it to her bed. The way her clothes and shoes had been thrown around the loft Snow knew the Dark One should have also found this chest. She took a deep breath before she opened it to find a leather bound storybook at the bottom under the shambled clothes that filled the chest.

David smiled seeing the book in his wife's hands. "How did you know it'd be there?"

"I didn't. I just hoped it would be. The Dark One looked in this chest as well but didn't find it."

Regina smiled and shook her head. "The book didn't want to be found by the Dark One."

"No, but it knew we needed it. Lets get out of here before the Dark One decided to try again." Snow held the book against her chest as she reached for the folded baby blanket. She might as well take it with her just incase Neal really did need it.

"I agree, but something tells me she won't try again." Regina swirled her magic around herself and the Charmings sending them all back to the Author's house. "Is everyone ready?"

Henry walked out of the other room with slumped shoulders. "I suppose so. I still can't find the book we need."

"You mean this one?" Snow handed the storybook over to Henry.

"You found it! Where was it?"

"In my closet like your storybook had been."

"I should have thought to look there."

"We all have a lot on our minds, Henry. The important thing is we found it. Now lets get to Arendelle while we can."

"I'm right there with you, sister." Lee Roy slipped behind Snow along with his fellow dwarfs. He stepped through the portal and breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth of summer greeted him.

Elsa smiled as the citizens of Stroybrooke began arriving through the portal. She welcomed each one before they were shown to a room by the castle staff. As she expected Hook, Henry, Regina, Robin, Mary Margret, and David were the last to arrive. But they didn't arrive alone. She watched the girl with the raven hair streaked with white and emerald green eyes step through with Henry before moving to stand beside Hook. "Welcome everyone to Arendelle."

Snow stepped forward and wrapped Elsa into a warm hug. "Thank you for doing this, Elsa."

"It's no trouble, Mary Margret. How else can I help?"

"Have you heard of a land called Camelot?"

Elsa turned to face Hook and nodded her head. "Yes, I have. It's a land that's a three days journey by sea." Elsa frowned seeing Mr. Gold standing by her friends. "What is he doing here?"

Snow smiled as she stepped up beside Rumplestiltskin and Belle. "He's a different man now, Elsa."

"But he lied about knowing Anna."

Rumple stepped forward slightly as Snow returned to Charming and Neal's side. "I did because she knew I was trying to free myself from the dagger's control. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you, your Majesty."

"So what's changed?"

"I'm now free from both the darkness and the dagger. I'm free to help those I truly care about and become the man I should be instead of a beast."

"And you trust him?"

Regina smirked at the question. "We're taking it one day at a time. If you can point us in the right direction i can get us to Camelot much faster."

"I wouldn't recommend it. From what my advisors say Camelot is cloaked by magic. If you try to get there using magic you'll never find it. Going by ship is the safest way." Elsa hated the looks on her friends faces.

"Who could have cloaked it and why?" Snow didn't like where this was going.

"Who cares! It means we're going to be stuck on a ship for three days. Remember our last boat ride?" Regina really hated not being able to use her magic. It made her feel weak when she was restricted to no magic.

Lexi smiled at Regina. "Then it'll give you time to focus on your light magic, Regina."

"You really are your mother's daughter. You know that?"

Lexi laughed and nodded her head. "That's what I've heard. But you know I'm right."

Regina glared at the girl for a moment before commenting. "You're a Charming, Lexi. Your family is always right."

"Regina, I didn't mean it that way."

The former Evil Queen sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Alexis. I'm a little on edge."

"And scared."

"I'm not...how do you know me so well?

"Because you're my teacher remember."

"Yeah, now that doesn't make sense. You say I'm your teacher, but you told everyone in Storybrooke Robin and I did after Gold and Belle, so how can I be your teacher?"

Lexi wondered how long it'd be before Regina asked that question. "Henry quickly realized I had magic and once it was just him, me, and Liam he tried to teach me."

"How?"

"With the spell book Rumplestiltskin gave to your mother."

"But those spells deal with dark magic."

"Yes, they do, but there's light magic in it too. But that's all we had at the time until you appeared. You told us you'd been sent to help me harness my light magic. And by learning to use it we might have a way to finally defeat the Dark One and save Mom. So, now I'm returning the favor. Let me teach you to harness your light magic."

"You really want to help me?"

"Yes, I really do. You may try to act like you're still the Evil Queen, but I know differently. You've changed, Regina. You can see it in the eyes of the people who care about you. It's time to start believing in yourself the way we believe in you."

Regina looked deep into Lexi's emerald green eyes. So many people had lied to her over the years that it was hard to see the truth. The eyes were her best weapon to see the real truth. And what she saw in Lexi's eyes left no doubt in her mind. The girl radiated truth through those eyes. "All right, I'll try."

"Excellent, but we still need to per cure a ship to get us on our way." Killian was tired of all the waiting around. They were running out of time.

"No, we don't. I believe I have in my possession just the ship to get us to Camelot."

"Us...you're coming with us to Camelot?" Snow watched Els nod her head. "But what about Arendelle? She still needs her Queen. Won't Hans try to attack again?"

"I will leave Arendelle in Anna's capable hands. She and Kristoff should be returning from their honeymoon any time now."

"Elsa, what's...David."

"Speaking of my sister," Elsa said smiling as she turned around wrapping Anna in a warm hug.

"Hello, Anna, Kristoff," David said before hugging both friends.

"What are you all doing here Not that you can't come to visit, but I'm just surprised is all." Anna couldn't believe the entire town of Storybrooke was now residing inside the castle.

Snow smiled as she gently rocked Neal in his stroller. "We needed Elsa's help."

"Oh, well, I know Elsa would help you out. What's Rumplestiltskin doing here?"

"I'm trying to make amends, young Anna."

"And you believe him?"

"Anna..."

"It's quite all right. If I was in her shoes I wouldn't believe me either. It'll take a long time to redeem myself." Rumple squeezed the top of his cane. He wasn't angry at the young woman. She had a valid point. No, he fought the urge to cower under the Princess's questioning gaze.

Anna smiled hearing the sincerity in his words. She might have been fooled by Hans trickery, but she'd worked very hard to learn from that mistake. "It's good to hear, sir. You've begun a new lighter path. Where's Emma?"

Killian stiffened at the mention of her name. "That's why we're here, Lass. We're trying to save Emma from the darkness of the Dark One."

"Wait, what?"

"And that's why I'm leaving Arendellef in your hands. They're going to need my hep where they're going."

Kristoff looked from his wife to his sister-in-law to his friends. "Where's that, Elsa?"

"Camelot, Mate, and we don't have a minute to waste. The sooner we free Emma the sooner this one can be conceived." Killian wrapped his arm around Lexi's shoulders.

Lexi smiled as her face heated with embarrassment. She leaned into her father's embrace and buried her face into his jacket. "I love you too, Dad."

"Dad..how is she your daughter?" None of this made any sense to Anna.

"It's a long story, Princess. Your Majesty, you said you had a ship we could use."

Elsa looked from father to daughter and smiled. "Yes, I do. I took it from Hans once we returned from Storybrooke and took back Arendelle from him."

Killian felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest. Could it be his ship? "By chance does this ship have a name?"

"She does, and I believe you know her...Captain."

"Bloody hell, you have the Jolly Roger."

"Yes, and I'm returning her to you. Now lets go save Emma."


	8. Chapter 8 (Chapter Seven-Memories)

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued support. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I've been pretty busy with work and other activities. I'll try to post faster so I'm not leaving you guys in the dark.**

 **Chapter Seven: Memories**

"Before we leave, I suggest you keep my sister locked up in your dungeon. It's for the safety of your people as well as ours." Regina wasn't about to leave Arendelle until she was sure Zelena would cause no problems for their host. She looked over at the red head being held by Granny.

"I'll see to it myself then we can be off." Elsa lead the way with two of her guards flanking the woman. She didn't look dangerous, but Elsa had learned looks could be deceiving. Take her Aunt Ingrid for example. She'd allowed her magic to make her a monster determined to kill anyone she saw as ordinary. She was glad Ingrid realized her mistake but Elsa wished it hadn't cost her Aunt her life. There was so much she and Anna could have learned from Ingrid.

"You don't have to lock me up. I can't hurt anyone as long as I wear this cuff my sister put on me." Zelena was tired of being in a cage. It was boring with nothing to do all day. She tried to remove the cuff but found it wouldn't budge. She even tried bumping her wrist against the nurse who delivered her food. But the damn thing still wouldn't move. It was then she realized only Regina could remove it since she'd been the one to put it on her. If she didn't all ready hate her sister, then she'd loath her now for taking her magic away.

Elsa opened the cell door and stepped aside to allow the woman to enter before locking the door behind her. "You may not be able to use your magic against my people, but you're still dangerous. I can see it in your eyes. No, the safest place for you is in here, so you can in fact not hurt anyone."

Zelena huffed dramatically as she sat down on the bed. "Well, you can't keep me locked up forever."

"I can put you in a colder prison if you aren't happy with you current accommodations." Elsa didn't bother to stick around to hear the woman's reply. Once she was out of her ear shot, she turned to face one of her guards. "I want someone posted here at all times to make sure she doesn't try to escape. And make sure it's not anyone who will fall asleep at their post."

"Yes, my Queen, I will see to it."

Elsa nodded her head before returning to her waiting friends. "Your sister is very...whinny."

"Yes, she is," Regina said agreeing with Elsa's assessment of Zelena.

"Anna, Kristoff, stay safe and watch over our people while I'm gone."

"We will, Elsa. You just be careful and save Emma." Anna hugged her sister close then released her.

"I will. I promise." Elsa smiled as she turned away seeing they were a few people short. "Where's Hook, Henry, and the girl?"

"They went to prepare the ship for departure." David rubbed Snow's back as she kissed Neal goodbye. He'd tried once more to convince her to stay behind. But the glare she gave him stopped him in his tracks. She was stubborn, but also very determined to help save their daughter.

"He really missed his ship."

"No, he really misses Emma." Snow wiped the tears from her face as she stepped away from Neal.

Elsa nodded her head in understanding. She'd see the man rush to Emma's side time and again when she was in Storybrooke. It reminded her of how Kristoff did the same thing for Anna. She knew Hook was in love with Emma, and Emma was in love with him. She only hoped they could save Emma before it was too late. "How did this happen?"

"Emma was being a hero. She saved me from the darkness so my happiness wasn't destroyed." Regina breathed in the salty sea air as they walked down to the docks.

"But why did she have to do it in the first place?"

"Because I was dying and once that happened the Dark One would emerge unchallenged from it's host." Rumple still couldn't believe the events that transpired after he passed out in his shop. He understood Belle wanting to help him, but not the rest of them. He supposed Ms. Swan meant what she said about the happy endings. She was there to ensure everyone got their happy ending.

"So, what's happening to Emma?"

"She's fighting the darkness inside of her. The Dark One, I think, tried to kill me today and she stopped her." Snow watched Killian, Henry, and Lexi move around on the ship's wooden deck like they'd been sailing together for years.

"Then there's still hope to save her?"

"There's always hope, but the Dark One isn't patient. She will find a way to break Ms. Swan. And once that happens I'm afraid our hope will be gone." Rumple watched the pirate work vigorously. He made up his mind right then and there. He would do whatever it took to save Emma Swan. He'd made that pledge before to save Henry from Neverland, and now he would save Ms. Swan for the pirate. He'd taken so much from the man over the years that Rumple realized he had to start making amends somewhere, and Hook was a good beginning.

Snow turned her attention from Gold back to Killian and gasped slightly. "And what better way to break Emma than by killing the one she loves."

"Aye, but that isn't going to happen." Killian had looked up from his work after hearing the gasp. The idea wasn't a new one for him. It bloody made sense. But he knew the Dark One would attempt to do the deed herself so Emma would be forced to watch. He wouldn't allow Emma to go through that again. He would survive this threat and save her in the process which would save Alexis and Liam.

Lexi felt her father's intense gaze on her, and she lifted her head. She'd heard his words and knew he'd meant them but words weren't enough. She knew that first hand. Most children couldn't remember things from their life before the ages of five to ten, but she did remember. She remembered every embrace, every soothing word, and she remembered the day he died.

 _"Henry, you have to take them and run. I'll hold her off to allow you to escape."_

 _"Killian, she'll kill you. I can't do this by myself."_

 _"My boy, you are stronger than you think. I know you can do this. You and these precious babes are the only one's who can. Here take these and give them to my children when they're old enough."_

 _Henry looked down at the necklace and hook in his hands and shook his head. "No, I should be the one facing her while you take Alexis and Liam."_

 _Killian smiled at the boy he was proud and honored to call his son. He finally had the family he'd once dreamed of having before Milah was murdered. Now he had to do what was best for them and let them go. "No, son, your best chance is with me staying behind to fight."_

 _"Dada..."_

 _"It's all right, Lexi. You go with your big brother Henry. Dada has to keep you safe." Killian wrapped his arms around both Lexi and Liam. He couldn't hug them as close as he wanted without his other hand, so this would have to do. "Now go with Henry." Killian roses to his full height and gently pushed the two year olds toward Henry. He nodded his head then froze feeling something sharp jabbing him in the back._

 _"You can't send my children away, Hook. I have a right to see them."_

 _"They aren't yours, Dark One. They're Emma's children. Henry, go!"_

 _"No, Henry stay or I'll kill him. You've all ready lost one Dad are you willing to lose another?" The Dark One pressed her dagger a bit deeper into the pirate's back breaking the skin._

 _Killian cried out at the sudden pain and squeezed his eyes shut. He took several deep breaths and blinked his eyes to clear the black spots of unconsciousness. He wouldn't allow the Dark One to harm Emma's children. "Henry, go! I'm not important. You, Liam, and Lexi are important. Please..."_

 _The Dark One sighed as Henry's feet remained planted where they were. She was tired of playing games and she was tired of the pirate. She shoved the dagger between his ribs reveling as his life's blood pooled on the ground. She laughed hearing the girl scream fro her Dada. The poor pitiful child was now an orphan, and she was now free from her fighting host._

 _Killian gasped then coughed as his lungs filled with his blood. I'm drowning in my own blood he thought. His eyes found his children before glazing over. "I love you..."_

 _Lexi screamed as her Dada's body hit the ground. "Dada..."_

 _Henry didn't waste another second. He grabbed Lexi and Liam and ran. Tears blurred his vision and his heart ached, but he couldn't think about it right now. He had to get himself and his siblings to safety._

Lexi blinked back her tears and quickly turned away. She forced her legs to walk taking her to the bow of the ship. She knew everyone was watching her but she needed to pull herself together. She had to be ready when the Dark One came. It was her turn to save her family.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain." Rumple knew they needed to leave before the Dark One tracked them to Arendelle.

Killian's blue eyes remained on Lexi's hunched shoulders as he nodded his head. "Yes, Gold, you can come aboard. All who's going get below deck until we are away form Arendelle." He would wait until they were in the relative safety of the ocean before allowing anyone to roam on deck. Then he would have a talk with his daughter.

Lexi took a deep breath, wiped her eyes, and rose to her feet to help with the shove off. She refused to look either Henry or her dad in the eyes. She understood their concern, but they couldn't help her with her pain. It hasn't happened for them or her yet, but that didn't mean she didn't remember it. Once they were on their way she made her way to the stairs leading below deck.

"Where are you going, Lass?"

"I'm going to do an inventory in the galley. If we're going to be on the Jolly Roger for three days, I want to make sure we're fully stocked."

"I'm sure we are, Lass. Lexi, we need to talk..."

"No, we don't. I'm fine, Dad. I'm dealing with it." Lexi darted below deck before he could question her more. The memories of his and Liam's death were hard, but talking about it would be so much worse. She reached the safety of the galley as the first sob rocked her body.

 _"Lexi, we can take her. I know we can. It's three against one."_

 _"Liam, that's what she wants you to think. She's got magic on her side and we don't."_

 _"Yes, you do. I've seen you use it. I say we fight her."_

 _"And I say we don't. You know I can't control it and half the time it doesn't help us."_

 _"Henry, you're the oldest. You're the tie breaker. Do we stay and fight or keep running like cowards?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Liam. I agree with Lexi. She's too powerful to take on without magic. Give me a chance to help our sister control her magic then maybe we'll have a chance."_

 _"You're both bloody cowards. I'll face her alone if I have to."_

 _"It's suicide, Liam. You know that." Lexi couldn't believe what she was hearing from her twin brother._

 _Liam shrugged his shoulders as he sighed. "I'd rather die a man than a coward."_

 _"Liam, there's a difference between survival and cowardices."_

 _"Maybe there is to you sis, but not to me. Everyone we loved and knew died a hero. I'm tired of running. It's time to stand up to her." Liam rose to his feet before stalking to the door of Granny's dinner and shoving it open._

 _"He's right, Lexi. We can't run forever."_

 _"I know we can't, Henry. I just can't lose the two of you. You're all I have left."_

 _"Well, then you and I need to fix your non-control on your magic." Henry rose to his feet smiling slightly._

 _"How are we going to do that, Henry?" Lexi also rose to her feet and followed her big brother toward the front door of Granny's._

 _"Easy...we use my Mom's old spell book. The one Rumplestiltskin gave to her."_

 _"You want to turn my magic dark?"_

 _"No, I just want you to be able to control it. It can help us, Lexi."_

 _"I know it can." Lexi opened the door and step out into the night only to scream. "Liam,...let him go!"_

 _"Now why would I want to do that?" The Dark One snarled at the children around her._

 _"Because he's your son just like I am." Henry knew the Dark One didn't like being called a mother, but it was the only weapon he had. He had to reach Emma before the Dark One killed Liam._

 _"He's not my son, nor are you. I only have one son and Arthur murdered him!" The Dark One didn't even think as she ripped the boy's beating heart from his chest before dropping him to the black asphalt._

 _"Liam! No, don't hurt him! Please!"_

 _The Dark One smiled as she faced the girl. "Well since you said please." She squeezed the heart in her hand laughing with glee as the boy cried out in pain._

 _"No!" Lexi felt a wealth of emotions overwhelm her at that moment. She wouldn't stand there and do nothing. She threw her hands in the direction of the Dark One and a blast of light magic flew from them._

 _The Dark One waved her free hand absorbing the blast with a tisk, tisk coming from her lips. "You aren't strong enough to beat me yet, girl. And you never will be. Just like this boy will never grow to be a man." Without another word, she squeezed the red organ until it turned to dust. She glared at the two children before vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke her echoing laughter was the only thing left behind._

 _"Liam!"_

Lexi shook her head and wiped the tears from her face. She would change that future if it was the last thing she did. Her family deserved their happy ending and that also included Regina. She was apart of her family too and Lexi refused to allow her to suffer.

"Lexi...Alexis, where are you. Love?"

"Please leave me alone. I'll be up on deck in a minute."

"I can't do that when my daughter is in so much pain."

"Well, I can't talk about it. It could make things worse."

"But didn't you come to change the future for the better?" Killian slowly made his way around the galley following the sound of her voice.

"I did, but I still can't talk about it."

Killian came to a stop spotting Lexi hunched over in the corner of the room. He walked over to her, pulled her gently to her feet, then brushed her hair out of her eyes. "So, I'm expected to do nothing while this pain torments you? I might be a pirate, but I'm also a gentleman."

Lexi laughed in spite of herself as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Thank you for caring, Dad. It helps, but I still can't..."

"Yes, you can. You've all ready changed the future by coming here, so you can tell me what's tormenting you."

"I watched you die."

"You were two, Lexi. You shouldn't..."

"But I do. I watched my mother take the Dark One's dagger and stab you in the back. I couldn't even save my brother from her. She ripped out his heart and crushed it! I tried to help him, but I wasn't strong enough to stop her. I'm sorry." Lexi couldn't stop the sobs that racked her body.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my sweet girl." Killian's heart ached for Lexi and he gently pulled her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her blinking back his own tears and held her close while she cried. He silently vowed she would never go through this torment again. Her life and the lives of her brothers would be happy and healthy. He rubbed her shoulder as her sobs subsided and kissed her forehead before she took a step away from him.

"Who's steering the ship?" Lexi hated this side of her personality. It made her feel weak and vulnerable when she cried. But trying to hold the pain inside made it worse, because it slowly ate away her defenses. She couldn't give in to the pain not when her family still needed her.

"Your brother," Killian said smiling. "He's a very good student."

"Well, he has a wonderful teacher. Speaking of teaching, I've got a student of my own to teach." Lexi stepped around her dad and headed for the stairs.

Killian caught her arm with his hook before turning her around to face him. "I'm here for you any time you want to talk."

Lexi nodded her head in understanding. "I know you are, and I appreciate it. I have to get used to the idea that I've got a family here who'll listen to my problems and put me first."

"That's right you do, Love. You don't have to hold it inside or deal with it alone. I'm here so is your grandparents, and your older brother. We all care."

"I know. I see it, but I've been alone for a long time. Henry was there and he cared about me, but I still felt alone."

"You were constantly running for your lives. It makes sense to feel alone in the world. But you're not alone now. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Dad," Lexi said giving a sloppy salute and cracking a smile.

Killian raised an eye brow before spinning her around to face the stairs. He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. "I could have you swabbing the deck for that sloppy display."

Lexi turned her head slightly and looked up at the man behind her. "But you wouldn't do that to your daughter."

Killian raised his eye brow again and smirked down at the teenager. "Wouldn't I, Lass?"

"Crap...I'm out of here." Lexi laughed as she headed up the stairs to the top deck of the ship. She felt ten times better and breathing in the salty smell of the ocean invigorated her.

"Lexi, are you all right?"

Lexi turned toward her grandmother and nodded her head. "I'm fine, Grandma. I just had to let out some pain. Speaking of letting out, I've got some dark magic I need to strip from me."

"Dark magic...The magic Emma used to keep you here was part dark. How do you strip it out of you?"

Lexi moved around her grandmother to stand beside Regina. "It's hard to do since it's mixed with my own magic, but I've tried to keep it isolated. As you know magic is energy and that energy feeds off of what we do. If you focus on doing evil deeds with it that energy becomes dark which in turn blackens your heart, but by focusing on good deeds the magic is light and it in turn becomes stronger. By not giving in to it's dark influence, I've been able to keep it locked up inside me. Now I'm going to let it out so it can be destroyed."

"Won't it seek me out like the darkness did before or Gold?"

"I won't give it a chance to do that." Lexi took several steps away before waving her hand creating a barrier between herself and everyone else. "This will protect you from the darkness." She closed her eyes and concentrated on pulling the darkness from her. It resisted as she knew it would, but she was stronger than it was. She encased it in her own light magic before forcing it out of her body.

"Did it come out where your heart is?"

Lexi caught her breath and nodded her head. She extended her hand and wrapped her fingers round the black orb in front of her chest. "Yes, since darkness wants to blacken the heart it was the most logical place to isolate it. It was near my heart, but it never touched it. And now it's time for it to be destroyed." She closed her eyes and focused her light magic into her closed hand.

Regina watched as Alexis's hand began vibrating and glowing a solid white. In a matter of seconds the glow was so bright she had to shield her eyes. As soon as it began it was over. She blinked her eyes and looked at Alexis. A smile graced her lips as she opened her hand revealing nothing but black dust. "You did it."

Lexi brushed the dust from her hands smiling at Regina. She brought down the barrier and nodded her head. "It was a very small piece of the darkness inside Mom. I can't do that to the whole entity. It's too big and too powerful. That's why I told you to focus on your light magic. Merlin and Rumple will need your help."

"And you said you'd teach me how to do that."

"Yes, I did, and I meant it. It's time for the student to become the teacher."


	9. Chapter 9 (Chapter 8)

Chapter Eight: Isle of Tormented Souls

"This is impossible." Regina sighed in frustration. "I've been trying to do this for three days."

Lexi chuckled only to actually laugh after Regina glared at her. "I'm sorry, Regina. I don't mean to laugh, but this is deja vu for me."

"How so?"

"Reverse our roles...I said the exact same thing three days into my training with you."

"You did?"

"Yup, and I'm going to tell you what you told me."

"What's that?"

"You've got the power inside of you yearning to be released. It flows through you like the blood in your veins. What you have to do is stop using your head and start using your heart. Your heart is what turned your magic dark in the first place. And it's your heart that will turn your magic light."

"I told you that?"

"Yeah, you said I was thinking too much and what I needed to do was feel."

"Well, that does make sense since our magic is controlled by our emotions."

"There you go. Now you have to channel that good emotion I know is inside you and bring it to the surface."

"That's it? Why didn't you tell me that three days ago?"

"I did tell you, but telling and doing are two very different things."

"I can do it."

"Okay, move to the opposite side of the room using only light magic."

"Fine." Regina took a deep breath and began concentrating. She opened her eyes seconds later only to realize she actually hadn't moved an inch. "I don't understand."

"See, it's not as easy as you think."

"What am I don't wrong?"

"Nothing...you just have more darkness than light in you right now. What we have to do is begin to change that darkness into light."

"How?"

"First by getting rid of the sarcastic attitude."

Regina clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes. Alexis was right. She was being sarcastic. But the anger and hate was a huge part of who she once was. She took a deep calming breath and released it slowly as she opened her eyes. She unclenched her fists and nodded her head. "You're right, but how m I supposed to let go of everything that makes me who I am?"

"You aren't, Regina. You weren't always the Evil Queen. And I'm not saying you have to do a one-eighty. That wouldn't be any better. We're all human which means we are constantly battling our inner demons. You have to balance yourself out."

"So, I have to go back to the pathetic girl I once was?"

Lexi laughed and shook her head. "No, but by letting go of your hate it'll be a step in the right direction."

"But I have let it go. I don't hate your grandmother any more."

"Yes, you have, but not all of it. I know you hate Zelena right now and with good reason. But all that hate swirling around inside of you is snuffing out the light just like the Dark One tried to do before Mom saved you."

"Lexi, Mom, you need to see this."

Regina looked up a Henry's worried face and nodded her head. She walked past Alexis and made her way to the deck above. The sight before her shocked her. She'd never seen so much magic being exerted before. It appeared to be a magical barrier blocking their path to the land just beyond it. "Is there no way around this thing?"

"No, it appears to encircle the entire bloody island." Killian moved away from the helm to stand beside Lexi.

"Who could have created it?" Snow looked up at David her concern etched into her face.

"Someone who clearly doesn't want visitors to Camelot." Robin moved to Regina's side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"There has to be a way to get through." Elsa looked around at her friends.

Lexi smiled up at her dad before walking to the bow of the ship. She extended her hand ignoring the shouts of warning from her father, brother, and grandparents. She'd heard about this barrier in her time, but she and Henry never saw it. They never go close to camelot to see it, but she'd heard it wasn't a normal barrier. The barrier sparked and crackled with energy as her hand neared it. She could feel the incredible power behind it, but also the love.

"What are you doing?" Killian rushed forward grabbing Lexi and pulling her backwards before her hand touched the barrier.

Lexi looked up at her father. "This isn't a normal barrier. I heard about it while Henry and I were running from Mom. We were told it was put here by the Lady of the Lake to protect Merlin."

"There was no such barrier here before."

"And what did you see when you were here, Rumplestiltskin?"

"Violence...neighbor attacking neighbor and an empty castle."

Lexi nodded her head and glanced over her shoulder at the barrier. "That's what I thought. Henry told me stories of Camelot and King Arthur. In our realm the legend of King Arthur supposedly took place in England. England was in a constant state of war before Arthur united everyone and brought peace to the land."

"That's right and according to the Camelot story book that's exactly what happened here. The barrier was all ready here even when you were here, Grandpa. Lexi is right as well about who created the barrier. The Lady of the Lake did put it up to protect Merlin from the Dark One, but you corrupted the spell when you came to Camelot for that gauntlet."

"Because I was the Dark One when I came."

"Yes," Henry said grabbing the story book and opening it. "It says the Dark One's desires were transferred to the barrier protecting Camelot changing it."

"What does that mean?" Belle looked up a Rumple as he clenched his jaw.

"It means just what Henry said. I corrupted the spell. The barrier absorbed some of the darkness as I passed through it, and it infected the people."

"Which means what exactly?" David really didn't like where this conversation was going.

Lexi turned her head back around and sighed. "Which means we can't cross that barrier without trying to kill each other. There's too much violence in Camelot and the barrier is feeding off it. Only those with the darkest hearts can pass unchanged, but the rest of us basically becomes our dark self."

"So it's like the Shattered Sight spell?"

"Yes, it is but without the glass. The longer we're in Camelot the darker our hearts become." Lexi glanced at each person and saw the same look of despair that she felt at that moment.

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?" Regina really didn't like her time to be wasted.

"No, it just means we have to find Merlin without actually crossing this barrier."

"And how do we do that, Alexis?!"

"Back off Regina, before I make you with the help of my hook." Killian wasn't about to stand by and allow anyone to snap at his daughter.

"Dad, it's all right. Regina is right. It'll be next to impossible to find Merlin while we're on the outside of this barrier."

"The Evil Queen is never right, Lass. And she has no cause to snap at you like that."

"I'm the Evil Queen again? Pirate, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Stop it all of you! Lexi, we're too close to the barrier. It's all ready affecting them."

"Can you steer us away from it, Henry?"

"I can try." Henry closed the book and ran to the helm. He placed the book beside the wheel as he spun it. "We're not turning!"

"And the sails wouldn't help either since the wind would push us through the barrier!"

Henry picked the book up and left the helm making his way across the deck to Lexi's side. "The anchor is the only thing keeping us out at the moment, but if they keep fighting..."

"I know. This is just like the storm in Neverland."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Mom and everyone came to rescue you from Pan in Neverland. There was a mermaid that created a storm. It caused everyone to fight which made the storm worse. Mom jumped overboard to get everyone's attention, but was knocked out by some of the rigging that snapped off the Jolly Roger. Because everyone worked together to save her the storm disappeared."

"How do you know that? I didn't even know about that."

"I read the story books that appeared in your bag when you were sleeping. You told me the stories, but the books reveled things you didn't know about like the storm in Neverland."

"So how does that hep us here?"

"We have to do the same thing. We have to get their attention and get them to work together."

"The barrier...but how will that help us?"

"It sparked and crackled before when my hand was near it."

"It sensed your magic."

"Yeah, and if I can get a big enough jolt I might be able to shield the Jolly Roger from the effects of the barrier."

"That could kill you."

"Then you'll have to complete this operation for me, big brother."

"I can't let you do this." Henry reached out with his free hand and grabbed his sister's arm.

"We don't have a choice, Henry. It won't be long before everyone stops bickering and starts shedding blood. I have to try."

"Okay, " Henry said releasing his hold on Lexi. He didn't like it one single bit, but she was right. Besides, even if everyone didn't start killing each other it would be only a matter of minutes before the tip of the bow crossed the barrier. He knew once that happened what Lexi planned wouldn't work. He backed up moving toward the bow as both Killian and David drew their swords. "Lexi!"

Panic instantly ran through her as she reached the bow. Lexi knew she only had one chance to get this right. She took a deep breath before extending her hand toward the barrier. It sparked and cracked as it did before. She pushed her hand closer hearing clashing swords behind her. A pulse of white energy erupted from the barrier entering her body and knocking her backwards across the bow of the ship.

"Lexi, are you all right?" Henry ran to his sister's side.

"I think so. Man, that first zap gets me every time." Lexi rose to her feet only to sway slightly. "Okay, the ship can stop spinning now."

"This isn't good. You must have absorbed too much energy."

"I'm fine. I can still do this." Lexi extended her hands sending out beams of white light covering every part of the ship in the warm light. It took seconds for the warm glow to encircle the ship from bow to stern.

Snow dropped her hands mid punch and looked around. She spotted Henry and Lexi at the bow of the ship. "Henry, what is she doing?"

"She's putting a protection spell around us and the ship."

"It'll protect you from the cursed barrier...as we pass through it." Lexi sucked in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as the Jolly Roger touched the barrier.

"What's happening?" Killian dropped his sword as Lexi cried out again.

"It appears the barrier's curse is attacking her so it can get to us." Rumple frowned seeing the girl wince in clear pain.

"Then don't just stand there, Crocodile! Help her!"

"I can't, Pir...Killian. None of us can help because we've all ready been touched by the curse. If Regina or I try to help, the barrier's curse will feed off the darkness still within us. Then it will turn us again to reach the rest of you."

"I will not stand by while my daughter is tortured again!" Killian moved toward the bow of the ship. He would find a way to help her.

Lexi opened her eyes and shook her head. She lowered her left hand creating a barrier around herself. "No! I can't let you get hurt, Dad. I won't let you be infected by this barrier. You have to find Merlin and save Mom."

Killian stopped beside Henry inches from the barrier surrounding Lexi. "And I can't stand by and watch you get hurt. I'm supposed to protect you."

Another jolt of electricity shot through her body causing Lexi to sway while her knees tried to buckle under her. Sweat trickled down her cheeks, but she held her barriers in place. The Jolly Roger was almost completely through the barrier's curse. She looked at her father smiling as the stern of the ship slipped completely through the barrier. "You do protect me. You always will, Daddy. Ahh!"

"Alexis!" Killian rushed to his daughter's side as both of her barriers vanished. He held her close not liking how limp she was.

"There must be something we can do." Robin looked around at the gathered group.

"I'm afraid there's not."

Killian's head snapped up at the new voice. "Who the bloody hell are you, and what do you mean there's nothing we can do?"

"I'm Vivienne also known here as the Lady of the Lake. Killian, the girl's soul has been stripped away and sent to the Isle of Tormented Souls."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know who all of you are except for the girl. I've been waiting a very long time for you."

"What's the Isle of Tormented Souls?" Snow stepped up behind Killian and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It's a place the Dark One created when he came here thirty years ago." Vivienne turned her gaze toward Rumplestiltskin before continuing. "The girl's soul has been ripped away from her body much like the former Evil Queen's sleeping curse."

"So she's just sleeping?" Henry knelt down and gently squeezed Lexi's limp hand.

"No, Henry, she's not just sleeping. Unlike the sleeping curse she is constantly fighting for her life. If she is killed there then her body here will die as well."

"Great another rescue mission, and I though we were here to save Emma."

"No, Regina, this is not another rescue mission. Nothing can be done for her. Only the Dark One can free her from this curse."

"The Dark One won't help her. Emma would, but if she's not in control..."

"Then I'm truly sorry, Killian."

"No, we'll find a way. First we need to find Merlin then Emma. Do you know where Merlin is?"

"I knew at one time, but that was a very long time ago."

"What does that mean?"

"Regina, snapping at her doesn't help us."

"It's all right, Snow White. Regina still has an anger problem. It seems the girl wasted her time on you." Vivienne shook her head before she continued. "What I mean is Merlin's location keeps changing. When I found him trapped I knew Morgan would one day seek him out. I had to protect him, so I cast a spell that would move the tomb from time to time so no one would hopefully find him."

"You couldn't free him?"

"No, Henry, I could not. I was not strong enough then and even less so now. I know where the original location of the tomb was, ad I hope from there we can find clues on where to go."

"Then we should hurry."

Killian glared up at the crocodile. He acted as though it was his bloody life on the line instead of Alexis and Emma. "Henry, will you help me get your sister to the Captain's quarters?"

"I'll send you there, Killian. And I suggest Henry stay behind to keep watch over the girl."

Henry jumped to his feet and starred at the woman before him. "But I want to help find Merlin. I didn't come along just to be left behind."

"Yet the girl needs you more, Henry. You have to keep her safe while we're gone. Camelot isn't a safe place any more."

"Maybe she's right, Lad. It'll ease my mind knowing you both are safe here on the ship."

"She's not right Killian, but I'll stay on the Jolly Roger if that's what you guys want."

"We'll be back before you know it. I love you, Henry." Regina kissed Henry on the forehead.

Henry smiled slightly as he shifted the story book still in his arms. "I love you too, Mom."

Vivienne smiled as she waved her hands and Killian, Henry, and the girl vanished. "When Killian returns we'll begin."

Killian sighed as he gently laid Lexi's limp body on the bed. "We'll find your Mom, Love. I won't give up."

"She'll be okay, Killian."

"I know she will. I'm just worried, my boy."

"Worried that you won't save her or won't save Mom?"

"Sadly, both," Killian answered as he straightened to his full height. "I'm a villain, Henry. And villains don't get happy endings."

"You're not a villain any more, Killian. You're a hero just like both of my mothers are. You can't give up now."

"You're right, Lad. It's hard to let go of the self doubt."

Henry sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the story book beside Lexi against the wall. "Then you need to take a good long look at my sister here. She was created out of your true love with Mom. If you were still a villain she wouldn't be here right?"

Killian smiled and nodded his head. Henry was right. It was time he started believing in himself as much as the Lad did. "You're right, Henry. I better go so we can find Merlin. We'll be back soon."

Henry smiled as he nodded his head. "I'll be right here. Where else would I be?"

"All right," Killian said as he took one last look at Lexi before heading back up stairs. "What are we waiting for? We have a Sorcerer to find and a Dark One to destroy."


	10. Chapter 10 (Chapter 9)

Chapter Nine: In Search of Merlin

The Dark One waited impatiently concealed in her invisibility spell for the heroes and Vivienne to leave the ship, but they couldn't leave until Regina put up a protection barrier to keep her out. What a joke since she would be inside the barrier in seconds. She felt Emma stirring inside her inner prison. The foolish woman wanted to be with her family. It made her sick.

She waited for Vivienne to transport everyone away from the Jolly Roger before she rematerialized. "Ah, now that's better. How Vivienne has survived all these centuries is beyond me. I was practically under her nose and she didn't even know I was here. On to the boy then the book with be mine." The Dark One held out her hands bringing the Evil Queen's barrier down. She vanished from the cover of the forest and reappeared inside the Captain's quarters causing the boy to jump. "I'm sorry...did I frighten you?"

"How did you get through my Mom's barrier?"

"With magic of course, silly boy. You should try it. Oh, that's right you can't."

Henry glared at his Mom covered in the Dark One's scale like skin. "What do you want?"

"You're a brave boy to demand answers from me. But I suppose I'll indulge your curiosity. I want the book."

"Why would the Dark One want a book of stories?"

"It's my business why I want it!"

"You think you can get to Merlin through the book? This is past events...you want to change that past."

"You're smart too. Now give me the book before I take it from you."

"Bring my sister's soul back from the Isle of Tormented Souls, and I'll give it to you."

"Why would I want to do that when I could just take it from you?"

"You're right you could, but my sister can't defend herself there. I don't want her to die."

"Not my problem, boy."

"No, but it is my Mom's problem."

The Dark One smiled and waved her index finger in the boy's face. "You won't bring Emma out that easily, boy. Fine, I'll bring your sister back as long as you hand over the book first."

"No deal, Dark One," Henry said holding the book against his chest. "I can't trust you to hold up your end of the deal."

"And you expect me to trust you?"

"Have I ever gone back on my word?"

"This is getting me no where. You won't live to see tomorrow if you break our deal." The Dark One snapped her fingers.

Lexi gasped as her soul reentered her body. She opened her eyes and froze seeing Henry so near the Dark One. "Henry, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just finishing a transaction with the Dark One." Henry kept his eyes glued on the Dark One.

"You what?! You can't trust her!"

"Be silent or I'll send you right back where I rescued you from! We had a deal, Henry!"

"And I'm holding up my end of it." Henry held out the leather bound story book in his hand.

"No, Henry, you can't give that to her!"

"I'm beginning to lose my patience!"

"Then take it, Dark One. A deal is a deal." Henry didn't resist as the Dark One snatched the book from his hand and vanished.

"Henry, what did you do that for? I thought we needed that book."

Henry smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "We do need it now more than ever."

"Then why did you give it to the Dark One?"

"I didn't."

"What? I just saw you, Henry."

"You saw me give her a book, but it wasn't the Camelot story book. And before you say it I didn't break the deal. She never specified what book she wanted. She just demanded I give her 'the book.'" Henry smiled down at his sister.

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, it was the original story book that started all of this."

Lexi smiled and slowly sat up. "That was pretty sneaky, Henry. But when she realizes you tricked her she'll be back."

"And we're going to be long gone."

"Where are we going?"

"To Camelot," Henry said opening his bag and pulling out a leather bound story book.

"I don't understand. Aren't we all ready in Camelot?"

"Yes, but Merlin is lost to us right now."

"Henry, you're talking in riddles."

"The Dark One wants this book so she can go back and kill Merlin."

"But the book can't change the future. It's just stories about what happened in the past."

"She must think she can recreate Zelena's time portal with the book. But we don't need a time portal. All we need is this. Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny gold key he used to free Isaac.

"If we go inside the book we might never come out."

"We have to try, Lexi. I can't sit here and do nothing while everyone else is risking their lives to save Mom. How about you?"

"Do you really think the Merlin from that book will help us?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Then I say lets try."

"Okay," Henry said waiting for Lexi to stand beside him. He took a deep breath, flipped the book to a marked page, and inserted the key then turned it. He smiled feeling the magic in the book grab both him and Lexi pulling them into the book.

Lexi landed on the ground with a thud. She picked herself up and dusted herself off. "What part of the book did you drop us into, Henry?"

"I'm not sure. The page I marked was a time when Arthur is still alive so that means Merlin hasn't been trapped yet by Morgan."

Lexi winced and glanced around. "Careful Henry, we don't want to draw too much attention."

"Well, the way we're dressed that's going to be impossible."

"I can fix that, but no more talk of you know who until we see Merlin." Lexi waited until Henry agreed before waving her hands covering them both in a white puff of sparkling smoke. As the smoke cleared she smiled seeing their clothes had changed to match the peasants from the Enchanted Forest. At Henry's raised eyebrow, she shrugged her shoulders. "I think this works in any fairytale realm."

"Okay, lets go find Merlin." Henry slipped the tiny key into his pants pocket as they began walking toward a village.

The Dark One smiled as she reappeared at the ruins of her father's home. She opened the book and her smile turned into a snarl. "Damn that boy!" She threw the story book across the room and began pacing back and forth.

 _"He's a smart kid."_

"Shut up, Emma! He should know better than to get in my way!"

 _"What do you expect, Morgan? He's trying to save his family. He's trying to save me."_

"No one is going to save you, Emma! I won't allow it!"

 _"You won't have a choice, Dark One. Once everyone finds Merlin. He'll destroy you."_

"But it won't save you, Emma. It'll kill you. Well, it'll kill this body. You'll all ready be dead. And I'll finally have my revenge on Merlin."

 _"What are you talking about?"_

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Emma. I don't know why I didn't think to do this sooner." The Dark One thrust her hand into her chest grabbing the beating heart and ripping it out.

 _"What are you doing?"_

She looked at the beating red organ and smiled. "I'm getting rid of you, Emma. I'm tired of hearing your voice in my head. This isn't your body anymore. It's mine."

 _"You can't get rid of me."_

"Really? I think I can then I'll be free to do as I please and turn this heart as black as my own centuries ago." The Dark One waved a scale covered hand over the heart laughing as a white light shot out of it and pooled on the stone floor. Before long the light took on the form of Emma Swan.

Emma placed her hands on the stone floor only to realize she could see right through them. What the hell was she...a ghost? She picked herself up surprised she didn't go right through the stone floor and glared at the Dark One still holding her heart in it's hands. She noticed the color of the heart was no longer bright red but a faded red. It appeared to Emma that the life had been sucked out of it. "What did you do to me?"

"I told you, Emma. I'm getting rid of you." The Dark One shoved the dull heart back into her chest. "That's better...no more annoying voice in my head constantly fighting me. As for you Emma, it's time you die." Her fingers tingled as she threw her spell at Emma.

Emma gasped as a bolt of dark magic shot at her. She had no time to get out of the way, so she did the only thing she could. She threw her hands in front of her and turned her head away closing her eyes. She opened them seconds later realizing she was still stand there. What happened?

"No! That's impossible!"

Emma kept her hands where they were and turned her head. Her hands were glowing white with her magic and the dark magic hovered a few inches from her body. "What's the matter, Dark One? This isn't what you were expecting?"

"You're a spirit! You shouldn't have your magic! It should still be inside this body!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dark One. I guess my magic is tied to my soul not my body. I'm tired of holding this. You can have it back." Emma shoved her hands out sending the dark spell back in the direction it came from. She mentally sighed in relief as the Dark One waved her hand destroying the ball before it reached her..it.

"It's no matter. I will kill you, Emma."

"Not today you won't...Morgan." Emma waved a hand around herself vanishing into a puff of what sparkling smoke. She had Morgan to thank for unknowingly teaching her how to do this new form of magic.

"What is this place, Vivienne?"

"It's the original cave Morgan trapped Merlin in." Vivienne waved her hand instantly lighting torches all around the cave.

"It's also the place Merlin turned organ into the Dark One. Is it safe for us to be here?"

"Is that a hint of fear I hear in your voice, Snow?"

"No, Regina, not fear...concern. I don't want any of us to get hurt."

"Yes, it is safe. Merlin isn't here so we have nothing to fear from Morgan."

"So how do we find Merlin from here?"

"We must follow the magical clues."

Robin looked around the empty cave. "What magical clues? I don't see anything but rocks and stones."

"The clues aren't in what you can see, Robin of Loxley. They are in what you can sense and feel."

"The magic is all around us. We must simply tap into it in order to follow it until we reach Merlin." Rumple nodded his head understanding what they must do.

"Wait! We aren't alone anymore. Don't you feel it? It's coming from the corner of the cave."

"Elsa, wait! It's me...Emma." Emma slowly stepped out of the dark shadow into the light.

"Emma, is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom, it's me." Emma shrugged her shoulders as she slowly stepped closer toward everyone.

"Oh, Emma..." Snow rushed forward only to stop in her tracks. "Emma, why can I see right through you?"

"Swan, how is this possible?"

Emma stepped up beside her mother and placed her hand on top of Mary Margret's hand only to go right through it. "I don't know how this is possible, Killian. I'm not a ghost, Mom. I'm still alive, but Henry and Lexi are in danger. Morgan is after the story book."

"What do you mean they're in danger?"

"Are you really here, Swan? Or is this some cruel joke?"

"It's no joke, Killian. Morgan ripped out my heart then somehow stripped my soul from it. As long as she's inside my body I'm alive, but..."

"But what, Sweetheart?"

"But if Merlin succeeds in taking the darkness out of me while I'm not inside...I'll die."

"Then we need to reunite you with your body, Ms. Swan."

"It won't be easy especially if the Dark One is after the story book. How do you know, Emma?"

"She went after it after you all left the Jolly Roger."

"Oh my god...but I put up a protection spell. It should have kept you...I mean her out."

"Well, it didn't keep her out. If Henry hadn't somehow switched the books..."

"He switched the books? He must have known she was coming."

"I don't think he did, Regina. He looked startled when she walked into the room. The danger I'm talking about is Morgan is going back for that book. Lexi is awake, but she doesn't have enough power to hold off Morgan."

Killian smiled hearing the news. Leave it to Henry to get his sister back. "What does she want with the book?"

"Who cares...she's going after my son."

"She wants to create a time portal. With it she can kill Merlin before you rescue him to save me."

"If she succeeds then this search will be for nothing. We have to get back to Henry." Regina silently cursed herself for agreeing to leave Henry behind.

Ema moved to Regina's side. She tried to put her hand on her shoulder only to go right through it. "Damn it...Regina, this isn't your fault. Henry's a smart kid. He'll be all right."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"So am I, Regina."

"Perhaps we should split up. Some of us continue on to find Merlin while the rest return to Henry."

Killian frowned at the Crocodile. "And I suppose you want to find Merlin."

"I'm not after my old power, Killian. I just want to help save everyone I've hurt which includes Emma, Henry, and your daughter. If you want me to go to Henry's aid I am more than willing to go. My point is we're wasting valuable time."

"He's right, Killian. We all can't go back to the Jolly Roger. There's a mission that must continue. I'll continue on with Vivienne. Perhaps my ice powers will help free Merlin." Elsa nodded her head toward the group. "Go make sure Henry and Lexi are all right."

"Thank you, Elsa." Emma smiled at her friend.

"It's my pleasure, Emma. Go save your family."

Emma nodded her head before turning around to face Regina. "Be careful, Regina. She's expecting me to tell you her plan. She might be setting a trap for us."

"I'll be ready for her."

"Good...Mom, Dad, I think you should go with Vivienne and Elsa."

"Emma, no, we're going with you." David wasn't about to leave his grandchildren to the Dark One.

"I can't protect all of you like this and I'd never survive losing any of you. Morgan knows that. Please go with Elsa. Regina, Gold and I can do this alone."

"Swan..."

"No, Killian, I've all ready watched you die once. I can't do it again."

"Swan, I told you I'm a survivor." Killian extended his hand but instead of touching her face it went through it. "Bloody hell..."

"I know. I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Swan."

"Henry, what's going on?"

"I don't know. It looks like a jousting tournament."

"I thought you said Arthur was alive."

"He is. What are you getting at, Lexi?"

"Remember in the Sword and the Stone, there was a jousting tournament going on when Arthur pulled the sword from a stone...wasn't there?"

"Yes...crap, I think I brought us too far backwards in the story. Arthur is alive but he's only fifteen."

"Which means the jousting tournament is to crown the new king."

"We still need to find Merlin."

"I agree, but it's going to be years before full peace is brought to Camelot. We don't have that much time."

"Actually, you have all the time in the world, Alexis Jones. The real question is why have you and Henry chose to enter a 'book' to find me?"

Lexi spun around and looked up at a middle aged man dressed in a blue robe. "Merlin...is that really you?"

"It is child, but my question still remains."

"We've come to ask you for your help. Our mother is the Dark One, and we need your help to save her."

"Sadly, Henry, I have no idea what you're talking about since I haven't created the Dark One yet."

"And you won't get the chance if Morgan finds a way to travel backwards through time to kill you." Lexi was in no mood to beat around the bush.

"She doesn't have the power to kill me, Alexis."

"Yes, she does Merlin, because you gave it to her when you turned her into the Dark One. We wanted to warn you but we didn't know how to actually travel backwards in time or think about how to get ourselves out of the book."

Merlin looked at the two teenagers and sighed. He saw the truth in their eyes, but he also saw something else. He saw Arthur. They all shared the same emerald green eyes and the fierce fighting spirit. There was only one way to test his theory. "Once the book ends the two of you will come out. Do not worry about your ages, Henry. You will return to the teenager you are now, but the knowledge you learn you will keep."

"What knowledge are we going to learn?"

"Come with me Alexis, and I will show you."

Lexi glanced at Henry who nodded his head. "All right, we'll come with you."

Henry looked around as he walked beside Lexi and Merlin. He was excited to learn from Merlin, but a lot could change in a matter of seconds while they were stuck inside the book. They rounded a corner and Henry stopped in his tracks. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, it's a sword in a stone. Why did you bring us here, Merlin?"

"To test a theory, Alexis. Try to remove the sword from the stone."

"Only Arthur can do that," Henry protested.

"And I think other wise. Take the sword from the stone," Merlin urged.

"Fine, but it won't move an inch." Lexi walked up to the stone, took a deep breath, grabbed the handle of the sword firmly in her hands, and pulled. Expecting a struggle, Lexi stumbled backwards with the sword clutched in her hands.

"Just as I suspected."

Lexi shook her head as she quickly returned the sword to the stone. "That's not possible."

"Take your turn, Henry. Pull the sword from the stone." Merlin gently pushed Henry toward the sword.

"I can't, Merlin. Lexi has all ready pulled it out."

"Yes, and it will come out for you too."

Henry shook his head as he grasped the sword's handle and pulled. The sword came out of the stone with ease. He starred at it with his mouth slightly open. "What does this mean?"

"It means you are descended from Arthur Pendragon, and I have much to teach both of you." Merlin took the sword from Henry and placed it back into the stone before turning back around to face the teenagers.

"But Arthur never had any children per the legend except for Mordred."

"And yet here you are, my boy. Come we have much to discuss."

"What about Arthur and the sword?"

"Arthur arrives tomorrow, but until then you have much to learn, my girl."

"Wait, if you didn't know about the Dark One how do you know who we are?" Lexi stopped walking and starred at the Wizard.

"All I can say is I have much to tell and teach you, but you must come with me now."

Lexi watched the Wizard then slowly nodded her head. "Okay." She glanced at Henry and frowned. "What is it?"

Henry laughed as they began following Merlin again. "It's nothing really. I just see you've inherited our mother's super power."

"Her what?"

"Her super power...the ability to tell when someone is lying to you. I've seen the look you gave Merlin a thousand times. I never told you about it?"

"No, but I'm glad you told me now." Lexi smiled at Henry feeling a tiny bit closer to their mother.

"Me too," Henry replied returning the smile. He understood Lexi's need to know their mother, because he felt the same feeling when he began looking for her all those years ago. He just hoped they would be able to save her so Lexi would be a happier person in the future. Not only that, but because he didn't want to lose his little sister. If they failed Lexi and Liam would never be born which meant she wouldn't be able to travel from the future to help save them. They had to succeed for the sake of their family.


	11. Chapter 11(Chapter 10)

Chapter Ten: Destiny and Sacrifice

Merlin quickly lead the siblings away from the sword and the tournament. He knew this day would come, but that also meant Morgan sought the book in order to kill him. He would have to keep the children out of sight of her until it was time to "release" them from the book. He glanced around as he approached his cabin deep in the forest.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No, of course not, Alexis. Why would something be bothering me?"

"I don't know, but you seem awful jumpy. Is someone after you?"

"We aren't really inside the book are we? We really are in Camelot's past."

Merlon smiled as he reached the door and opened it. "You two are very observant. A trait I see you get from Arthur. Yes, Henry, you are not really inside the book. The book is a portal into the past much like the portal you'll create for Alexis in the future if this plan fails."

"But Henry and I never learned anything from you. We never had the book in the first place."

"Henry did have it, Alexis. It appeared in his bag like all the other books he read to you."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I asked him not to."

"Wait, how do you know all of this? It hasn't happened yet."

"What you know as your history won't happen now. You've changed things and you must continue to change things in order to save your family. And the reason I know all of this is because I've seen it."

"Then you can change it. Instead of creating the Dark One destroy her and save yourself." Henry felt relieved knowing Merlin all ready knew why they were there in Camelot.

"Alas, I can not, Henry. You both know all magic comes with a price. It's because of me that Arthur Pendragon becomes king of Camelot. It's for the greater good, but I've messed with the grand design. For that action, I will be trapped by Morgan once Arthur and Mordred kill each other. I can not change what has all ready begun."

Lexi glanced at Henry smiling slightly as he nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe we can help change Arthur's future?"

"Perhaps, but Arthur's fate was sealed the day I helped Uther Pendragon father him. Morgan will find a way to kill him. But enough talk about death and things we can not change. You both are here for my help, and you shall have it."

Regina searched the entire ship but there was no sign of either Henry, Alexis, or the Camelot story book. Hook practically tore his sleeping quarters apart but found nothing. He wouldn't be dissuaded from returning to the Jolly Roger. "Where could they be?"

"She could have them held captive," Killian said as he stepped up onto the main deck of his ship.

"No, the Dark One would have no use of Alexis and Henry. She would have killed them had she found them here."

"Gold's right. Morgan's soul purpose is to kill Merlin. She can't do it in this time, so she's determined to go to the past to do it."

"Then we have to stop her before she succeeds. And if she's harmed Henry..."

"We'll get her together, Regina."

"We best be off then," Killian said stepping up beside Emma."

"Killian..."

"We don't have time for arguing, Swan. I'm coming with you."

"All right, but do me a favor and stay behind us."

"Emma..."

"Agree or I'm leaving you here, Hook."

"As you wish, Swan."

"Thank you, Killian. Follow me and be prepared for a fight."

"Henry, duck!" Lexi threw her dagger as hard as she could while a soldier advanced on Henry's position."

"Thanks," Henry said as he rose to his feet. He turned around clashing his sword against another soldier's sword who was approaching him. He dispatched him easily then turned around and watched Lexi do the same to the soldier she was fighting. "Where's Arthur and Mordred?"

"Near the lake why?"

"It's our last chance to save him."

"Henry, I don't think we were meant to."

"Why because every attempt has failed?"

"Something like that," Lex replied slamming her sword backwards and into an approaching soldier behind her.

"We can't give up, Lexi. And remind me never to piss you off." The smile on Henry's face vanished as he read the warning in Lexi's eyes and he spun around swinging his sword high aiming for the enemy's throat.

The soldier easily deflected the strike then used his own body strength to push the young man backwards. The soldier lifted his helmet and shook his head. "You might be older Henry, but I'm still stronger. Why do you fight for Pendragon after what he did for Lancelot and the Queen?"

Henry gritted his teeth as he tried to hold his ground only to feel his feet slide backwards. "I could ask you the same thing, Garrett. Mordred isn't the king. He's the one who started the lie that led to this."

"You speak dangerous words, my young student. But please indulge my curiosity . What lie do you speak of?"

Henry took a step backwards but held his sword in a protective position. He didn't trust Garrett enough to fully drop his sword. "The lie about the Queen and Lancelot having an affair."

"How can it be a lie Henry, when he witnessed the act?"

"Because all he witnessed was Lancelot kissing the Queen's hand. You know as well as I that Lancelot has been the Queen's rock since she lost her child. And we all know that she lost the babe because of Morgan Le Fay. With Arthur away for so long on the Crusades, the Queen could have fallen in love with Lancelot. But she has always put Camelot and her people first. Mordred and Morgan want this war because they want to destroy Arthur and Camelot."

Garrett stopped his advance and dropped his sword. "You need to get your brother away from here Alexis, before he gets himself killed. And you listen to me, Henry. Camelot was all ready falling before Morgan and Mordred arrived. Merlin blinded you like he blinded all of us."

Henry clenched his jaw as Garrett walked past him to engage another of Arthur's men. He lowered his sword once he felt Lexi's hand squeeze his shoulder. "What is wrong with them?"

"Morgan and Mordred have poisoned their minds. Lets find Arthur and see if we can help him."

"All right," Henry said leading the way toward the lake.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come back here, Emma. And I see you've brought help including the pirate. I think I'll kill him first."

Emma moved protectively in front of Killian. "You aren't touching him, Morgan. Where are Henry and Alexis?"

The Dark One smiled and pointed down at the open story book resting on a table. "They're in here, but don't worry I'll pull them out shortly. I can't have them spoil my fun."

"You leave them out of this..."

"They're the ones who got themselves into this mess, Regina. I'm just offering to get them out of it."

"Swan, we can't trust her. If Henry and Lexi went into the book they had their reasons."

"I know, Killian. We don't want your help, Morgan! Step away from the book!"

"Brave words for a spirit, Emma. You can't stop me any more than you can save your precious Pirate."

"Enough of this...Get away from my son!" Regina shot her hands out sending a jolt of magic at the Dark One. She gasped seeing the magic not knock the Dark One out, but be absorbed into her body.

"What's the matter, Regina? Not expecting that? You're in my Camelot now, Dearie. Any dark magic used in Camelot or on me only makes me stronger. But you can have your magic back as a cancelation prize." The Dark One snapped her fingers and a ball of energy shot out of her knocking Regina across the room into the far wall.

"Regina! Gold, why are you just standing there?!"

"He's a coward! He has always been a coward!" Killian tried to move around Emma's ghostly appearance only to have her block him again.

"I don't have the power to take her on, Ms. Swan. It's as simple as that."

"Then why did you come?" Emma glared at the former Dark One as she blocked Killian's path.

"I came at his behest, Ms. Swan. You heard the conversation."

"All right, don't make me separate you two. Especially when I'm the one you want. Now what are those brats doing?" The Dark One glanced down at the open book.

"Lexi, I found them!"

Lexi spun around hearing Henry's worried voice. The sight before her chilled the blood in her veins. Mordred laid unmoving at the bottom of a hill. The ground was stained red with his blood. She could only assume Arthur was somewhere at the top of the hill also dead or bleeding to death. She ran to Henry's side and together they raced up the hill.

"Henry, we might be too late."

"We can't be, Lexi. It's our last chance to save him. Look, there he is!" Henry pointed toward a clump of trees in the distance.

Lexi picked up her speed. She and Henry reached Arthur's side at the same time. She reached under her chain mail for her tunic, but Arthur's hand stilled her movement. "But, my Lord..."

"It is no use, Alexis. Mordred has dealt me a death blow."

"But my Lord, we may be able to help you."

"You can help me, Henry. I was going to return Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake, but I've changed my mind. This sword in the right hand can bring peace and prosperity back to Camelot. The sword must be placed in a stone in the heart of Camelot." Arthur pulled the sword close to his lips. "You will remain in the stone until a good man or woman comes to take their rightful place as Camelot's true ruler."

Lexi glanced at Henry then back at Arthur only to realize he was starring intently at her. She ducked her head feeling heat on her cheeks. Why was the king starring at her? She knew it would be Henry who took Excalibur from the stone, and she was fine with that. It was only right since he was the first born after all. "How will we place Excalibur into a stone, my Lord?" Lexi lifted her head once she had her embarrassment under control.

"I know Merlin has been teaching you, Alexis. Use what he has taught you to accomplish this task. Now go both of you so you can return to me when it is done."

"As you wish, my Lord," Henry said as he and Lexi rose to their feet. He held Excalibur tightly in his hand.

Lexi whisked them back to Camelot looking for a sturdy stone in the center of the castle's grounds. "There isn't a stone anywhere around here, Henry."

"Then create one, Lexi. Arthur doesn't have much time left."

"I know he doesn't. Okay, step back, Henry," Lexi said taking several steps backwards. She extended her hands sending out a magical burst toward the sandy ground. Rocks and slabs of stone broke through the ground forming a very tight circle and in the center was one single stone. "Put Excalibur in the center stone, Henry."

Henry did as he was told expecting it to be difficult if not impossible to slide the blade into the stone. Instead the sword went into the stone like a hot knife going through butter. He pushed the sword into the stone almost to the hilt. He released the hilt and watched Lexi finish the spell, he assumed as Arthur had instructed them to perform.

Lexi lowered her hands with a very pleased sigh. "It's done. The spell I cast on the rocks will hold Excalibur until you come to claim him, Henry."

"Not that I wouldn't want the honor, but why would it be me? This could be your destiny."

Lexi shook her head in denial. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is it's done. We should get back to the King." She waited for Henry to step close to her before she whisked them back to Arthur's side.

Henry knelt beside the fallen leader and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's done, my Lord."

Arthur smiled as he opened his green eyes. "Thank you for doing as I asked. I wish I could send you both back to your kingdom, but I am afraid I can not. And with Merlin lost to us you must find the way on your own. Be safe my friends, and go with our Lord who calls me home."

Henry wrapped his arm around Lexi's quivering shoulders as she knelt beside him. He would be strong for both of them as he closed Arthur's eyes. He cleared his throat to hold back his own emotion. "We need to get the remaining knights together and send Arthur to Avalon."

"You're right we do." Lexi lifted her head from Henry's strong shoulder and wiped away her tears. "I'll get us there." A second later she whisked the three of them back to Camelot.

"Is Arthur in his bedchamber?" Henry wasn't surprised to find Arthur's body missing when they reappeared beside Excalibur.

"Yes, I couldn't..."

"I know, Lexi. It's all right. It's time to end this war."

"No! Excalibur was supposed to be mine! Curse those brats!"

Killian continued to pull at his legs to no avail. He, Regina, Gold, and even Emma were firmly glued to the stone floor. If the Dark One wasn't happy then it meant Henry and Lexi had changed something. The whole time the Dark One had been distracted the four of them struggled to free themselves. He glanced at Emma to find she was finally free but remained where she was. He frowned at her only to have her give him a sweet smile.

He understood the message she gave him. He had to be patient. A trait he wasn't very good at. He was a man of action not bloody sitting around. The Dark One was furious that he was certain which meant Henry and Alexis would face that furry alone if they didn't help them. He soon noticed the angrier the Dark One became the more he could move his legs. Her spell over them was weakening. Bloody brilliant plan Swan, he thought as his feet at last came free from the floor.

Regina opened her mouth but quickly closed it when her other three companions slightly shook their heads. It was strange to see Emma in spirit form let alone still listen to her commands. She swallowed her sharp remark and took a deep breath then released it. Her hate powered her dark magic, but if love could thaw a frozen heart as it had for Anna then love would work for her as well.

"So, what did they change, Dark One?"

"Killian, I wouldn't goad her right now."

"Ms. Swan is right, Killian. I would listen to her if I were you."

"But I'm not you, Crocodile, am I?"

"Killian..."

The Dark One turned away from the book and glared at her prisoners. "Enough! I'm sick of listening to you four arguing! I suggest you hold your tongues before I rip the out! Now, I think it's time to bring those brats back before they cause any more trouble!" The Dark One spun around toward the book again only to slam her fist against the table. "You were stalling me so they could finish the other thing I didn't want done!"

"And what was that?"

"That's enough, Killian."

"IF you must know Pirate, it was sending Arthur's body to Avalon." The Dark One glared over her shoulder. "No matter...I can still kill Merlin." She kept her eyes on her prisoners as she yanked her fist, still resting on the table, up. She smiled hearing the two brats scream before they flew over her shoulder into the far wall. "That's better...now there's no one who can stop me from my destiny."

Regina's eyes widened as the two people who'd flown from the book stood up. "Henry...Alexis...is that you?"

"Yes, Mom, it's us...Mom, what happened to you?" Henry rushed to Emma's side.

"I'm fine Kid, I think. But what happened to the two of you?"

Lexi glanced at the Dark One then at her mother. "We grew up, Emma. What's she doing?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the two of you are safe now."

"Yes, it does matter, Mom. Lexi and I did not just go through all that for nothing." Henry drew his sword as Lexi joined him at his side.

The Dark One laughed as she turned around to face the boy and girl. "You think the two of you can stop me because you spent twenty years in Camelot? I'm more powerful then you think, boy!"

Lexi turned her head toward Emma and with a wave of her hand made her mother vanish. "But my mother is more powerful than you, Morgan!" She threw her hands at Morgan sending Emma's spirt back into her body.

The Dark One stumbled feeling Emma reenter her body. Her eyes flashed in rage while she fought to block the light magic hitting her. "Your mother...no, it can't be. It's not possible."

Lexi pushed harder as beads of sweat trickled down her face. "A little help would be appreciated."

"I think not...descendant of Guinevere." The Dark One snapped her fingers and the boy was shoved against her prisoners. The next second a barrier went up completely separating them from the girl. "No one will save you from me, girl. I should have seen it before. You look too much like Arthur's bride not to be related to her." She waved her hand knocking the girl backwards.

"Alexis! Leave her alone, Dark One!"

"And you must be dear old dad the way you worry for her so. How sweet this all is but I really must be going." The Dark One smiled watching the girl pick herself up off the floor. "And I really can't leave any loose ends now can I? No, Emma, I won't stop, and alas you don't have the strength to stop me anyway." She smiled at the people trapped inside the barrier she created laughing as she pulled the pirate through without a scratch.

 _"No, Killian..."_

Lexi gasped seeing Morgan pull her dad through the barrier. She had no time to throw Morgan away from him. She knew she had to act fast seeing Morgan's hand fly forward with the Dark One's dagger clutched tightly in it.

Killian saw the dagger coming at him, but he was powerless to move. "Goodbye, Emma...I love you."

Lexi vanished only to reappear directly in front of her dad. She heard her name come from his lips at the same time the dagger plunged into her stomach. Pain ripped through her as her eyes met the black eyes of the Dark One. She could barley breath and black dots blurred her vision, but she refused to give in. She knew if she did everyone she loved would die.

"No!" Killian caught Lexi's body as she was shoved backwards by the Dark One.

"Not the one I wanted to kill, but I'll take it." The Dark One sighed as she turned around walking toward the book with the blood stained dagger still in her hand. "At last all I hear is silence. Pity all it took was the death of your child."

Lexi looked up at her father and smiled. She could feel the hate boiling up inside him. "Let...it...go...Daddy. Please...don't...give...in...to...the...hate."

"Aww, how sweet," the Dark One replied over her shoulder as she lifted the book from the table.

"Ssshhh, save your strength, Alexis. I'm not going to lose you."

"Don't...listen...to...her...Dad." Lexi closed her eyes and summoned all the strength she had left.

"Alexis, what are you doing?" Killian closed his eyes against the bright white light being emitted from his daughter.

 _"Henry, when this is done you must destroy that book. She can't be allowed to use it to kill Merlin or our ancestor."_

 _"I will, Alexis. I promise."_

Lexi nodded her head even though she knew Henry couldn't see the movement.

 _"What lesson are you going to teach me today, Master Merlin?"_

 _"One that when the time is right will banish Morgan to the Isle of Avalon."_

 _"I don't understand. Won't she tarnish Avalon by being there?"_

 _"She will be powerless there and eternally trapped until you find me so I can finally destroy her."_

 _"What about Emma? Does Morgan get to continue tormenting her while they're trapped in Avalon?"_

 _"No, my child, Morgan will not torment your mother. She will be the one being tormented. While on Avalon Morgan will be repressed freeing Emma."_

 _"Why do I get the feeling it'll be a good thing Morgan is repressed?"_

 _Merlin chuckled then sighed as he nodded his head. "You are very perceptive like your mother. Actually, it seems all the women in Guinevere's line have that trait. Yes, it is a good thing because your father will be consumed with rage."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because child, this lesson which you are about to learn can only be performed as you die. I am sorry, Alexis. I wish there was another way. To save your mother you must die by Morgan's hand."_

The Dark One spun around as the entire room became enveloped in white light. "What are you doing?" She threw a blast of magic at the Pirate only to watch it get absorbed into the white light. "Merlin, this is your doing! I've come too far to be defeated by a child!"

Lexi opened her eyes sending the white light at Morgan. She smiled watching Morgan get sucked into the light and begin to be attacked as she had once attacked Regina. "Goodbye...Morgan...Le...Fay," she whispered as the white light and the Dark One vanished into a cloud of white smoke.

Killian quickly looked down at Alexis and what he saw and felt stilled his heart. She was cold, clammy, and shivering uncontrollably. Her sweat covered locks stuck to her skin as her blood covered her clothes staining them red. "Someone do something!"

"There's...nothing...they...can...do. I've...lost...too...much...blood. Go...to...Avalon...Dad."

"No, I've got a Dark One to kill!"

"Then...I'll...never...be...born. And...you'll...lose...everything. Trust...me...Dad. Promise...me...you'll...go...to...Avalon."

"Aye, I will do as you ask. Now, please hold on and save your strength Don't give up."

"You...either...Dad. And...thank...you...for...your...promise."

"Where did the Dark One go, Alexis?" Regina looked around sensing nothing. There wasn't a trace of her dark magic anywhere. She, Gold, and Henry slowly moved around Killian and Alexis so the girl wouldn't have to move to see them properly.

"I...trapped...her...until...Merlin...can...be...found."

Regina was just as angry as Hook. It was one thing to hurt them, but it was another to hurt children. She glanced at Henry silently vowing this deed would not go unpunished. "Where?"

Lexi shook her head slightly and took a shallow breath. "I...love...you...Fath..."

Killian held Alexis close against his chest, and laid his cheek against the top of her head while tears slid down his cheeks. He would keep his promise to his daughter. He would travel to this Avalon, but then he would kill the Dark One. He would wait until Emma was free of course because it wasn't Emma who killed their child.

"Hook, we need to go. I've got a promise to keep." Regina touched Henry's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"No, we don't, Regina. We will bury my daughter first, then we'll go."

"We don't have time..."

Killian glared up at Gold. "Then we make time, Crocodile!" He looked back down to find Alexis fading from his arms. "No!"

Henry chocked back his tears as his sister faded completely out of Killian's arms. She was gone, but his promise needed to be kept. He pulled away from Regina, stepped up to Killian's side, and squeezed his shoulder gently before turning around. He pulled his sword from it's sheath and stepped up to the book now laying on the stone floor. "This is for you. Alexis." He slammed his sword into the book turning it into dust. The portal was destroyed and with it he realized he was back to the age he was when he and Alexis first traveled to Camelot through the book. "Now, lets destroy the Dark One once and for all and free Mom."


	12. Chapter 12(Chapter 11)

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope this finds you ready for another chapter of Operation Scorpion. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to get it out to you. I was on vacation and though I took my writing with me I never found myself in a writing mood. Again I'm sorry about the wait, but thank you for sticking with me. Please as always send some reviews my way as we authors live off of them. :-)**

 **Chapter Eleven: Secrets and Lies**

Emma slammed her fists into the wall of her invisible prison. She knew what was coming, but she was powerless to stop it. She was about to watch Killian die all over again, but this time it would be by her own hand. She never expected Lexi to place herself in harm's way. But her reaction was the same as her anguished voice echoed all around her. She ignored Morgan's ranting until she felt powerful magic enter her body attacking the Dark One.

"What's happening?"

Emma closed her eyes against the bright white light surrounding her. When she opened them she realized she no longer was staring at bare walls of a prison. The sweet smell of wild flowers greeted her nose and light sparkled off a lake in front of her. She sank to the ground and dug her fingers into the soft grass as tears slid down her cheeks. She curled up on the grass while her body shook from her sobs.

"You will see her again."

Emma's head snapped up hearing the voice. She didn't have to ask who the old man was. She could hear the obcinaties coming from Morgan. This could be none other than Merlin himself. She pushed herself up into a sitting position on the grassy ground. She glared at the sorcerer feeling the same amount of hate she felt for Cruella.

"This is all your fault! My daughter is dead because of you!"

"A daughter you haven't even conceived yet."

"That doesn't mean I didn't love her!"

Merlin sighed and nodded his head. "I know how much you loved her, Emma. It was because of that love she was able to bring you here to Avalon. And while you are on this island you are free from Morgan's control. Until the others locate me you are free."

Emma clenched her hands into tight fists. "Not completely I'm not!"

"Free from Morgan's control yes, but from the darkness itself no. You must continue to fight that desire to give into the darkness like all of us."

"But because of you I have a lot more inside me."

"Yes, but you chose to save Regina, Emma. Now you must choose to remain true to yourself. No one can do that but you."

"How are you even here right now?"

"I'm not really here, Emma. I'm still trapped in my cave prison, but I created Avalon from magic so that one day I could finally destroy the darkness once and for all. I knew you were here and I wanted to reach out to you."

Emma slowly rose to her feet and approached the sorcerer. "Bad idea, Merlin," she growled shoving her hand toward his chest only to go straight through it.

"You're hurting, Emma. It's understandable what you're feeling, but I must warn you. If you continue down this path the darkness will destroy not only you, but Lexi and Liam as well because they will never be born."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the darkness has completely consumed you by the time I'm free then you will die with Morgan."

"You'd kill the Savior?"

"I will if I must. The darkness must be destroyed."

Emma glared as her eyes flashed with anger and hate. "I will fight you. I've done too much good to be killed because of a problem you created!"

"Don't fight me, Emma. Fight the darkness inside of you. That is your enemy not me."

Emma shook her head as Merlin vanished. She knew he was right, but Morgan's nagging voice kept echoing inside her head. "Get it together, Emma."

 _"What's wrong, Emma? Are you still trying to ignore the truth staring you in the face? Merlin doesn't care about saving you. He doesn't even care about Lexi..."_

"Shut up, Morgan! You don't get to speak her name after you killed her!"

 _"My point Emma, is Merlin has no intention of helping you. You're better off sticking with me."_

"As your prisoner? I don't think..."

"No, as my ally, Emma. Think of all the things we could do together. All you have to do is let go of your defenses. Let me into your heart and then we'll be unstoppable."

"Until my heart turns completely black then I die anyway and you'll have my body. That's what you were doing to Gold."

 _"Rumplestiltskin is a coward. He always has been. It took me coaching him to turn him into the imp he became. You are a natural, Emma. You'll need no coaching from me. You crave the darkness."_

"You're wrong. I don't..."

 _"Don't lie to yourself, Emma. I can sense the desire in you. Give in to it."_

Vivienne lifted her head and smiled. "She did it."

Snow frowned as she looked at Charming before turning back to Vivienne. "Who did what?"

"Your granddaughter was successful with Merlin's plan."

Charming gently squeezed Snow's shoulder. "What plan? What are you talking about?"

Vivienne sighed as her features darkened before she forced a smile. "A long time ago Merlin devised a plan with your granddaughter to trap the Dark One on Avalon, and she has done it."

Elsa smiled at the news. "That is wonderful news now we know where to find Emma, but I sense there is something you are not telling us."

"You would be correct, Elsa. I did not want to upset anyone."

"What aren't you telling us, and how did Merlin and Lexi make a plan together?"

"What I didn't tell you is that your granddaughter is dead by the Dark One's hand. And they were able to make this plan when Henry and Lexi traveled to the past through the portal in the Camelot story book. Now we must hurry and find Merlin before it's too late."

"But Emma is trapped on Avalon. Morgan can't hurt anyone there." Snow could hardly think much less comprehend what she'd just heard. Emma must be so devastated having just watched her daughter die.

"True, but your daughter is still under the Dark One's dark influence even if she can't hurt anyone."

Elsa frowned slightly hearing the aggravation in Vivienne's voice. She stepped up to Snow White and smiled slightly. "Let's find Merlin so you can be reunited with Emma." She would wait until they were alone to speak to Emma's parents. Something about this woman they were with didn't sit right with Elsa.

"I don't like being locked up in this cell. It's not healthy for my baby. Please let me out. I promise I won't hurt anyone."

Kristoff glanced at Anna and raised his eye brow. "Anna..."

Anna firmly shook her head. "We can't, Kristoff. Elsa was very insistent on this. We can't let her out."

Zelena pouted at her two jailers. While she acted like a spoiled brat her brain was spinning. She had to find a way out of this stupid prison her sister had put her into. She couldn't put her plan into action until she was away from these Arendelle goodie goodies. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as she silently watched the two love birds walk away from the dungeons. Once she was alone she uncrossed her arms, closed her eyes, and concentrated on opening the cell door.

"Wicked always finds a way."

Killian glared out through the window of Morgan Le Fay's castle and tightened his grip on the chain in his hand. He clenched his jaw trying to calm the rage boiling inside of him. His brother was dead, Emma was the bloody Dark One, and now he'd watched his own daughter die and vanish from his arms. He wanted desperately to make someone pay for all the pain he'd been delt. He wanted to watch the Dark One or Merlin or whom ever the bloody hell it was pulling the strings squirm as their life force was slowly and painfully taken away. But for now all he had left of Lexi was the matching necklace she had once worn. It had fallen to the stone floor when she vanished from his arms.

"Killian, you have to snap out of this. You aren't going to do anyone any good. I understand what you're feeling."

Killian spun around on his heel. "You don't know what I'm bloody feeling, Regina. How can you? You know what it's like to watch the person you love die. I just watched my daughter die. That's a bit different."

Regina nodded her head and took a slow breath. "You're right, Killian. That is different, but I still understand the pain. If you give in to your dark desires you'll lose everything. Trust me on that."

"So what do you suggest I do, Your Majesty?"

"Do as your daughter requested and go to Avalon."

"And what are the rest of you going to do?"

"The only thing we can do for now. Rejoin Mary Margret, David, Robin, Elsa, and Vivienne in search of Merlin. You can join us once you've seen what Lexi wanted you to see."

"How do I bloody do that, Regina? I won't know where you lot will be."

Regina smiled hearing the snap from the Pirate. He had teeth she'd give him that, but she also knew he was in pain. She could overlook his rudeness for Lexi's sake. "You'll find us with this." She reached out her hand and gently touched the necklace clenched in the Pirate's hand. It connected Lexi to him and that in turn made it a powerful weapon.

"How is this necklace going to help me find you?"

"I've just enchanted it. Just think of whom you wish to find and it'll whisk you to them. Don't give in to the pain, Killian. We will save Emma, and you will be with your daughter again."

Killian sighed but nodded his head in agreement. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Regina was right. He unclenched his hand and placed the enchanted necklace around his neck. The moment the two touched they merged magically into one. Killian glanced at Regina, but she shook her head.

"I didn't do that."

"Then how did it happen?"

"I don't know."

"Time is catching up with itself. You give that to Lexi in the future, so it merged with the original necklace." Henry readjusted his sword. He understood how Killian felt. It was a different pain because she was his sister, but they'd spent so much time together in Camelot. She was by no means a stranger to him.

Killian glanced at Henry and read the boy's body language very clearly. He wanted revenge for his sister's death. Seeing the pain etched in Henry's face seemed to deflate his own desire for revenge. He still wanted someone to pay, but he didn't want Henry's heart touched by the darkness. If he couldn't protect Emma's heart he could at least protect her son's heart. "Everything will be all right, Henry."

"Yeah, I know."

"Lad..."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do, Killian. I appreciate it, but I'm not in the mood for a hope speech."

Killian glanced at Regina seeing the same worry reflecting in her dark eyes. "Then I'll leave you in your mother's protective hands. Just know I'm here if you want to talk."

"Yeah, thanks." Henry turned on his heel and walked out of the room without another word.

"That isn't like him." Regina frowned as she watched Henry walk away.

"He's hurting, but he's also wanting revenge. I know that look. We both know where that path leads if he continues down it."

"I know. That's what has me worried."

"All the more reason to save Emma and put this nightmare behind us."

"For once we are in agreement. Be careful on Avalon, Killian. We don't know what you'll be facing there."

"Aye, that I will." Killian took a deep breath as he waited for Regina to send him to Avalon. The magic sent at him wasn't dark as he expected it to be. Instead it was in the form of light magic. Before it reached him he raised an eye brow at the former Evil Queen.

"For Alexis," Regina said as Killian was engulfed in her magical spell. She walked out of the castle once Killian was gone to find Gold talking to Henry. "Is everything all right?"

"Quite," Gold said stepping away from his Grandson. "I was just telling Henry he needed to let go of his desire for revenge. It won't bring Alexis back."

"No, but it'll make me feel better."

"Henry, this isn't like you."

"Well, it's me now. I've changed, Mom. Spending twenty years in Camelot does that to a person. Where are we heading now?"

"To meet up with everyone else and find Merlin." Regina stepped up to Henry and Gold before whisking them away from Morgan Le Fay's castle. She let her love for Robin guide her to the others. When they reappeared the look of devastation on Snow's face spoke volumes. They all ready knew about Alexis. And it appeared they were still in the same cave as when they first separated.

Snow looked up seeing Regina, Gold, and Henry appear out of a cloud of white magic. "Henry, are you all right?" She rushed to his side and wrapped him in a hug.

Henry returned the hug smiling in spite of himself. "I'm fine, Grandma. It's Lexi who isn't fine."

"I know we heard from Vivienne. I'm so sorry about Alexis. Where's Killian?" David laid his hand on Henry's back as he spoke.

"He's on his way to Avalon. Alexis made him promise he'd go there after she died." Regina smiled and walked into Robin's open arms accepting his comfort.

"Emma is on Avalon as well."

Regina looked at Elsa in shock. "What? That's where Alexis trapped the Dark One until Merlin can be found?"

Elsa smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, it was a plan of Merlin to keep the Dark One contained so she couldn't hurt anyone while we search for Merlin."

"Then lets find him and go home." Regina hugged Robin close before letting him go. She wanted to get Zelena back to Storybrook where she could keep an eye on her sister.

Vivienne smiled hearing the conversation. "I think I sense the next location in our journey."

Elsa frowned as she looked around the cave before a wave of invisible magic swept over them. "What was that?"

Snow looked around the cave once everything stopped spinning. "This isn't the same cave. How did we move like that?"

"I would say Merlin is moving us closer to him?"

Henry shook his head as he looked around the cave. "No, this isn't Merlin's doing. He's trapped in a cave somewhere unable to escape. I think this is the first leg of a quest to find him. Here look at this table for example. It's covered in symbols."

Elsa walked over to Henry glancing over his shoulder at the table. "I think Henry is right. These are runic symbols."

"Can you read them?" Robin followed everyone to the table.

"Yes, but it's going to take time for me to sort them into their correct order."

"Then do it, Elsa. The sooner we solve this first puzzle the sooner we free Emma."

"So, how did you come up with this elaborate way to find Merlin?" Robin turned around to find they were missing someone. "Where's Vivienne?"

Henry glanced up from the table and sighed. "She lied and none of us realized it."

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Elsa stopped what she was doing not wanting to continue if it was a trap.

"Remember what Vivienne said before about finding Merlin trapped?"

"Yes, she said she cast a spell to move his location in order to protect him from Morgan." Regina nodded her head remembering the conversation.

"I don't think it was Vivienne at all who did that. I think it was Merlin to protect himself from both Morgan and Vivienne."

"I don't understand. Why would she want to harm Merlin?" Snow was beginning to really not like Camelot.

"It doesn't matter why she wants to harm him. She played us like fools. If not for Merlin's spell we'd be leading her right to him." Regina shook her head in aggravation. How many times was she going to be tricked and fooled like a common...hero. In that moment the power of her statement hit home. If Merlin's spell was intended to keep villains away from him then he must sense she was no longer a villain. That meant she had to stay this course and continue to change her evil ways.

"Then we don't have a moment to waste. Vivienne could be trying to track us as we speak." Elsa returned her attention to the table of runic symbols.

Vivienne opened her eyes as the magic went through her to find she was still in the same location. "MERLIN!"

 _"You are not pure of heart, Vivienne. You were once a good woman."_

"A good woman that you used and took advantage of in order to get what you wanted."

 _"How did I take advantage of you, Vivienne? I taught you all that I knew. You allowed your greed for more power cloud your mind."_

"And my punishment was you entrapping me in the lake surrounding Camelot!"

 _"It wasn't meant to be for all eternity, Vivienne. You have yet to change your desire for power."_

"And you allowed yourself to be trapped like an animal by Morgan."

 _"Why did you do it, Vivienne? Henry and Alexis did nothing to you."_

"Because you loved them as if they were your children. I watched you from my watery prison. And I knew Alexis would be more powerful than even she'd realize once she and Henry returned to this time. I had to get her out of my way."

 _"And so you felt it necessary to have her die by Morgan's hand in order to trap her on Avalon. We both know Alexis could have done that without dying."_

"Yes, I know she could have, Merlin! I wanted you to watch your precious child die knowing there was nothing you could do to stop it. I'm still surprised she was so gullible to believe what I told her, and that she actually went through with it." Vivienne laughed as she looked around the empty cave.

 _"She thought you were me, and she was blinded by the desire to save her mother. That's all she ever wanted to do, and because of you she was ripped away from her family. But perhaps it was for the best."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"Ah, you don't know do you."_

Vivienne frowned and clenched her hands into fists. "What have you done, Merlin?"

 _"I did nothing, Vivienne. It was Alexis who did it. You may have convinced her that she had to die to trap Morgan on Avalon thus freeing Emma from her control, but you forgot about Alexis's father."_

"What about the Pirate?" The moment the question left her mouth she knew the answer to it. When the others returned the Pirate wasn't with them. "Regina sent him to Avalon because of a promise Alexis made him make. He'll be reunited with Emma."

 _"And perhaps regain some ground they lost."_

"And create those two brats as well. It's no matter for me because if Emma is or is not pregnant all I have to do is kill her before they can leave the confines of Camelot."

 _"I will stop you, Vivienne. Those children are meant to be born."_

"Why? So your precious vision of Camelot can be reborn? The greed of man will forever taint your noble idea of a good and peaceful Camelot."

 _"We shall see. I will free Emma and not allow you to harm them any further."_

"Perhaps, but perhaps not, Merlin. I've laid a seed of doubt in Emma's mind by again pretending to be you. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't try to kill you on sight."

 _"You have medaled in this far too long. I'm sorry, Vivienne. I thought I could save you as well, but it appears I was wrong."_

"What are you doing?"

 _"Something I should have done the day you found me in this very cave bragging about how you found a way to hurt me just as much as Mordred did when he killed Arthur."_

"You can't hurt me, Merlin. Not while you're in your stasis chamber. And once I find you I will kill you."

 _"Perhaps, but at least I can give Emma's family a head start."_

Vivienne looked around the cave not knowing where to expect the attack to come from. She glanced down a second too late at the small glass vial around her neck holding some of the water of her prison as it shattered into pieces. "NO, you can't keep me trapped in that lake!" She swayed on her feet as she was once again transformed from her human form into a mermaid before the same magic swept her from the cave and deposited her into the lake.

Zelena sighed as she opened her eyes to find her jail cell still firmly locked. She yelled as she shook the iron bars with her hand. It was no use depleting her energy on a problem she couldn't fix until she was free of the cursed bracelet on her wrist. She let go of the bars, went back the her small bed, and sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest and began thinking of a new way to get not only free from the cell but free from the bracelet. She didn't have to wait very long before she heard footsteps on the stone floor of the dungeons.

"Hello, Zelena, I know you're dangerous, but I figured you were hungry." Anna smiled sweetly as she opened the cell door.

"Oh, you are so sweet. We're famished." Zelena smiled and gently rubbed her growing belly. The moment the foolish girl stepped far enough into the cell Zelena was on her feet throwing a quick punch.

She was elated seeing she had taken the girl by surprise. The girl quietly crumpled to the ground dropping the tray in her hands which Zelena caught. She couldn't let a good sandwich go to waste now could she? She in fact was very hungry because of the growing baby in her womb.

"Now it's time for me to go to Camelot and see if I can finally be rid of my annoying sister." Zelena reached into the pocket of her shaw and pulled out a small pouch. She opened it and peered inside to find a single clear bean. She was glad she had the fore sight to make the pouch invisible to everyone but her before leaving Storybrook with Robin and Rolland for New York. She had to admit the Snow Queen had done a number on her with the freezing spell, but that's where the bean would come into play had her plan failed. But it didn't and she was able to save the bean until now when she really needed it.

She resealed the pouch and placed it back in her pocket. She glanced at the unconscious girl once more before walking out of the cell and heading for what she hoped would be a deserted beach. She really did care about the life growing inside of her no matter what her sister thought. She had always wanted to be a mother before her quest to take what she thought was rightfully hers from Regina. She had simply forgot until the day she realized she was in fact pregnant. The original plan hadn't been to get pregnant but to make Robin fall in love with her.

Zelena reached the dock and silently cursed her luck. Arendelle was in the middle of receiving a trade shipment. She would have to wait until the dock was empty before she could use the bean to get to Camelot. By that time the girl would be awake and sounding the alarm of her escape. She had no choice but to wait, hide, and then escape through the portal.

Kristoff looked around the palace and frowned not finding Anna anywhere. "Where could she be?" Snapping his fingers, he headed for the dungeons. It was the only place she could be, and he knew how she was when it came to feeding everyone in Arendelle including prisoners. He whistled as he reached the dungeons until he past the guard post to find no guard. He walked faster reaching the cells in half the time it should have taken.

"Anna, are you all right?" Kristoff rushed to his wife's side and helped her sit up.

Anna slowly nodded her head then rubbed her sore jaw. "Yes, but I acted before I thought again. We have to find Zelena before she gets too far away."

Kristoff gently pulled Anna to her feet and rubbed her back before turning her around to face him. She appeared to be fine except for the growing bruise along her jaw line. "It's probably too late, Anna."

"We have to try, Kristoff. This is my fault this time, and I'm going to fix it. You search the grounds, and I'll search the castle. If we find nothing we'll meet on the docks and search there as well."

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will. She won't take me by surprise again." Anna leaned up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Kristoff's warm lips. "I love you."

Kristoff returned the kiss in spite of his worry. "I love you too, Anna."

Anna smiled as she headed off to search the castle. She knew every nook and cranny of it, and it didn't take her very long to realize Zelena wasn't hiding in the castle. Her gut told her Zelena would be at the docks. She glanced out of one of the castle windows at the trade ship sailing away. Zelena is probably on that ship her mind chastised until she caught a glimpse of red hair peeking out from behind several pillions. Anna frowned wondering why Zelena hadn't sneaked onto that ship, but she shook her head a second later not caring.

"She hasn't left which means I can still catch her."

Anna raced through the castle at top speed. She had to make it to the docks before Zelena escaped. As she ran toward her prisoner she could see her pull something small and clear out of thin air. What is that she wondered as she watched Zelena toss the object into the water. "No, it's a portal maker." She ran faster reaching the dock a second after Zelena jumped into the swirling water. She never thought about her decision as she jumped into the swirling water after Zelena slipping through the portal before it closed up behind her.

Killian glanced around at his surroundings once he got his bearings back. He'd never understand how those with magic travel in that blasted tornado comfortably. He cleared his mind of his discomfort and focused on the task at hand. The island appeared to be empty. Why would Lexi insist he come here?

"This is a bloody waste of my time."

Killian began to reach for his necklace when he heard someone screaming. A smile spread across his face. "You are a smart Lass my precious little girl." He moved in the direction of Emma's voice not sure what he'd find once he reached her. He approached slowly then knelt down out of sight watching his happy ending pacing back and forth, but was it her or Morgan? He got his answer a second later.

"No, I won't give in, Morgan!"

Killian smiled as he rose to his feet. "Swan, it is you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: Revelations

Emma's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Killian, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"Regina sent me here from Morgan's castle after you vanished."

"What are you doing here? You need to leave now."

"No, here is right where I'm supposed to be. You need me, Swan. She knew you would."

"Who," Emma croaked out trying to push away the dark desire swirling around inside of her.

"Our daughter Alexis," Killian replied feeling pride swell up in his heart at the mention of her name.

"I don't understand, Killian."

"After you vanished, Alexis lay dying in my arms. She made me promise to come to Avalon after she died. What she didn't tell me was why I needed to come here."

"Alexis wanted you to come here alone and unprotected?"

"She knew you'd be here and clearly free of Morgan for the time being. I'm sure she thought we could help each other heal."

"How can you be so calm right now, Killian? This isn't like you. Our daughter was just murdered by the monster swirling around inside of me. You should be boiling with desire for revenge! All I want to do is rip out a heart and crush it into dust!"

"I'm calm because I'm here with you, Swan. If I can push my desire for revenge out of my mind, then so can you. I trust you, Swan."

Emma cast a worried glance at Killian before shaking her head. "You shouldn't, Killian."

"You aren't going to hurt me, Swan. I know you. You're a bloody hero."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you."

Killian sighed then slightly bowed toward Emma. "Then give it your best shot, Dark One."

"Killian, what are you doing?"

"It would appear that I'm tempting fate."

Emma shook her head and took a step backwards. "No, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't, Swan. The choice is yours to make."

 _"He's just begging you to hurt him, Emma. Do it! Rip out his heart and crush it!"_

Emma clenched her hands into fists as she backed farther away from Killian. "No, I won't hurt him."

"Don't listen to her, Swan. You're stronger than she is."

"I'm not Killian, that's the problem. I love you, but you have to get away from me."

Killian shook his head as he reached out and tried to grab Emma with his hook. She was faster this time causing him to miss her. Undeterred, Killian held out his arms wide as he continued to slowly approach Emma. "I'm not afraid of you. And you can stop bloody trying to push me away. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are." Emma pushed out her right hand toward Killian sending a blast of magic at him. The spell would send him away from her where he'd be safe until this was all over.

"SWAN..." Killian braced himself for what was coming. He knew he wouldn't be hurt, but he had no way to defend himself. He turned his head and closed his eyes as the spell hit him. When he opened his eyes he saw a stunned Emma still staring back at him. He frowned glancing down seeing something glowing against his skin. He quickly realized the glowing was coming from his necklace around his neck. He watched it fade before he smirked and lifted his head holding Emma's gaze. "I guess Alexis isn't ready for me to leave yet."

"How is that possible? That spell should have sent you back to the others."

"I told you, Emma. Alexis isn't ready for me to leave your side and neither am I. I'm going to help you through this."

"No, you can't, Hook. If you won't leave then I will." Emma waved a hand around herself casting her spell. When the dark purple smoke cleared she saw she was still on Avalon, but now separated from Killian. "Now, he'll be safe from me."

 _"Until he foolishly comes looking for you. If you think he's giving up that easily you're a fool."_

"I'm not a fool, Morgan. I know he's not giving up, but now that I know he's here I can keep moving. When I sense him near I'll move to another location on the island."

 _"Why stay on this cursed island, Emma? Not when we can go anywhere we want to go."_

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Sorry Morgan, but I'm not letting you out of your cage just yet."

Killian watched the dark smoke surround Emma waiting for it to clear. Once it did he cursed out loud. He wasn't expecting the spell to work. Now it appeared he was going to need to go in search of her. The thought brought a smile to his face. She just became a treasure for him to seek, but once he found her he would make sure she stopped running from him.

Hours passed as Killian walked the entire edge of the island. He didn't expect to find Emma along the coast. That would be too easy and for him it would be too boring. No, he expected Emma to be somewhere in the interior of Avalon. He doubted she'd leave the island, but she might try if she felt too threatened. He needed to make sure she couldn't leave the island, and the only way to do that was to find her.

Emma glanced around her camp. She was good at running and at hiding, but there were only so many places she could go. She would need a back-up plan. It broke her heart to think she needed to do something drastic enough that Killian would stop chasing her altogether.

 _"You could always rip his heart out and command him to leave us alone. Or even better you could crush it and be done with it all ready."_

Emma shook her head as she made a small fire. _"Is killing all you think about, Morgan?"_

 _"I make those who have wronged me pay dearly for their actions."_

 _"But it seems up until now we've never known of your existence. Whom ever had the dark curse had and used the power."_

 _"It's true I have had many hosts since Merlin killed my body and attached my dark soul to the dagger. It hasn't been until now that I've come so close to being free of my current host. Had Rumplestiltskin not told Belle about me none of you would have even realized the coward was dead."_

"Belle would have known."

"Would have known what, Swan?"

Emma closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. _"You distracted me!"_

 _"You knew he'd be looking for you, Emma. You can't blame me for that."_

 _"No, but you want me to kill him."_

 _"Yes, I would love to see you punish him for coming after you. I know you want to."_

Killian watched the internal battle going on inside Emma's head. The way her body shook in apparent rage gave him pause. Would she truly give herself over to the darkness? He hoped she wouldn't, but he knew how seductive the darkness could be. He would have to approach this situation with finesse if he was to survive unscathed.

"Swan..."

"Stop talking, Hook." Emma slammed her eyes shut as an image of Killian's body exploding flashed before her eyes. No, she wouldn't hurt him. She loved him. He was the father of her children...

 _"Children you haven't had yet, Emma. And if it's up to Merlin you will never have them."_

She hated to admit it, but she knew Morgan was right. If she was going to have her family she needed Killian on her side not against her. Emma smiled seductivley and opened her eyes starring at Killian. She watched his armor crack under her intense gaze. She had him right where she wanted him.

Killian watched Emma's body language change and he swallowed hard. "Swan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Killian?"

"No, we are not having a night cap, Swan. Besides I only have enough Rum for today. You can't have a night cap without Rum."

"Why are you pushing me away, Killian? I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you, Emma. It's killing me not to take you into my arms right now."

"There's no one stoping you, Killian."

"Yes, there is, Love."

Emma frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Who is stoping you, Killian?"

"You are."

"What?"

"It's taking every bit of will power I have not ravage you right here, but this isn't you...not really. The darkness is starting to change you, Swan."

"No, it's not. This is me, Killian. I want this. I want you."

"I have no doubt that you do, Love. My charms are finally taking their toll on that wall of yours, but this still isn't you." Killian took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Emma. He smiled as he reached his hand out and touched her face pushing her blond hair behind her ear. "The Crocodile scales are beginning to show."

Emma smiled and leaned into Killian's touch only to pause as his words registered in her brain. "What?" She took a step away from him and shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You're allowing the darkness to have a taste Love, and it's starting to show."

Emma placed her hand on her cheek and gasped. Killian was right. She could feel the rough crocodile type skin below her fingers. She remembered how Rumplestiltskin looked from the past. She was turning into that monster. She shook her head as she took another step away from Killian. "I'm a monster."

Killian recognized the look of sheer terroir on Emma's face. He moved with her always keeping her within reach of his hand or hook. He wasn't about to let her vanish on him again. "You aren't a monster, Swan. You're a bloody hero, Love. You always will be no matter how much darkness is inside of you."

"I wasn't always. I was a thief. You saw my beginnings."

"You did that to survive, Emma. I understand that."

"Don't you remember Lily?"

"Aye, what about her?"

"It's my fault she's so screwed up. She got my darkness added to her own. I'm not pure or innocent and certainly not worthy of being the Savior. I can't do this, Killian. Let me go."

"No, I won't give up on you or us. I love you, Emma Swan. I'm not about to lose you too." Killian stepped forward grabbing a hold of Emma and pulling her toward him. He crushed his lips against hers holding on for dear life to the woman he loved. If his words wouldn't convince her of his love then maybe his actions would be enough.

Emma leaned against Killian returning his passionate kiss with one of her own. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer to herself or to him. She loved him and she wanted to be with him no matter if he was in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest. She smiled against his lips only to frown a second later. Something was happening to her she could feel it. "What's happening?"

Killian took a look at her and his smile widened. "We may not need Merlin after all."

His words echoed in her head and Emma shoved Killian away from her. "You're trying to take away my magic?"

Killian stumbled then righted himself only to frown at Emma. "What are you talking about, Swan? I'm not trying to take away your magic. I'm trying to free you from this bloody curse. And it was staring to work."

Emma shook her head as Morgan screamed in rage inside of her. "No, you were trying to hurt me like everyone else who's hurt me in my life."

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I love you."

Emma cocked her head as her eyes flashed in anger. She smiled feeling the crocodile scales spreading across her skin becoming apart of her. "Well, I won't let you hurt me, Pirate. This is what I do to those who have wronged me."

Killian barely opened his mouth to protest before Emma was in front of him slamming her hand into his chest. Pain ripped through him as she pulled her hand out holding his beating heart in it. He fell to his knees looking up at her wondering if she would in fact go through with her plan and crush his heart into ash. "Emma, if you think I've wronged you in any way then do it. Crush my heart and be done with it because despite what you think I love you. And I will not stop fighting for you until the day I die."

Emma looked at the beating red organ in her hand. She did it. She ripped out a heart. She truly had become the the Dark One now. No one could stop her and no one would love her now. She glanced at Killian and saw him wince slightly. Her transformation must be complete from the look in his eyes.

"I have your heart in my hand, Killian. It's time to stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you, Emma."

"Yes, you are! No one could truly love me like this. Now tell me the truth Pirate, why are you following me?"

Killian slowly picked himself up off the ground sighing slightly. He could feel her command radiating through his entire body. He would tell her the truth not because she commanded him to, but because that's all he had been telling her since he found her on this bloody island. "The truth is what I have been telling you, Swan. Alexis made me promise I would come to Avalon after she died. I didn't know you were here. She didn't tell us that."

"You keep saying you love me. Is it really true Killian, or am I another one of your conquests?" Emma watched the look of pain spread across Killian's face. She didn't need to hear his answer because his face told her everything she needed to know. She quickly shook her head silencing his answer. "You shouldn't love me, Killian."

"Emma..."

"No, don't try to change my mind, Killian. Everyone I love is dead because of me, and I nearly killed you with my bare hand. I do love you, but as long as I'm like this I'm not safe to be around." Emma blinked her tears away as she quickly slammed Killian's heart back into his chest. Once it was done, she waved her hand around the man she loved sending him away from her.

"Emma, don't..." Killian cursed out loud once the purple smoke cleared to reveal he was once again on the Jolly Roger. Her spell didn't work the first time so why did it work the second time? "Emma, you can't do this alone. Why can't you trust me, Love?"

"And she won't do it alone, Killian."

Killian spun around to find an white bearded man standing in front of him. Taking a closer look he realized the man really wasn't standing in front of him at all. It looked like he was a ghost since he could see right through him. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"My name is Merlin, and I'm the one who allowed Emma's spell to work the second time. Now is not the time for you to die, Killian."

"You're Merlin! Emma is the bloody Dark One, and my daughter not to mention my son are dead all because of you!"

"I know and I'm truly sorry. Vivienne is also to blame for all of this pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"The sacrifice Alexis made to trap Emma on Avalon didn't have to happen. Vivienne tricked her when she and Henry were I the past by taking in my appearance. Alexis had the power to do that all on her own."

"Then why didn't you save her?"

"Because I'm not allowed to interfere."

"That makes no bloody sense, old man! You interfered when you allowed Emma's spell to bring me here!"

"I know and I'll be punished for that action I'm sure, but I couldn't allow you to die not when there's so much at stake."

"What's at stake?"

"Everything is at stake Killian, and your daughter is the key."

"How can she be the key? She's dead!"

"I know. But she isn't gone forever. She is the product of your true love with Emma. And you will need that true love to finally destroy the darkness forever."

"That's why you couldn't destroy it before when Morgan had her own body. You didn't love her."

"That's right. I didn't love her then and I don't love her now, but you do love Emma."

"But I don't have magic you do. That's why we've come all this way to find you. Your apprentice said you were the only one who could do what needs to be done."

"He was wrong. I cannot destroy the darkness."

"Then we're wasting our time looking for you."

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "You haven't been listening, Killian Jones. I cannot do it, but you can with a little help from me."

"What?"

"You shall see, my boy. Rejoin the others and all will be revealed."

"What about Emma?"

"She can't leave Avalon no matter what Morgan thinks. Vivienne thought she was cleaver when she taught Alexis the spell to send Emma to Avalon, but what she failed to realize was I had all ready ensured that once Emma arrived on Avalon no one with dark magic could ever leave it."

"You were planning on teaching Lexi that spell as well?"

"Yes, but I would have made sure she used only her light magic and not her life force to do it. Now pease Killian, rejoin your friends and free me so that together we can free Emma from this awful curse."

Killian sighed but nodded his head in agreement. He wrapped his fingers around his necklace and focused on Henry. A second later he was enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared he was in a cave, but it looked different than the first cave.

"Killian, you made it. How's my Mom?"

"Not good, Henry," Killian replied as he stepped up to Henry and the others. "Wait how did you know I'd find Emma on Avalon?"

"We didn't until Mary Margret told us once we arrived back here." Regina could see Hook was not very happy. The darkness must be taking a terrible toll on Emma, and she was to blame again.

"Where's Vivienne?"

"She didn't travel with us to this new location why?" Elsa watched the muscle in Hook's cheek twitch. He was very angry.

"She killed my daughter and I wanted to repay the witch."

"What are you talking about, Killian?"

"She tricked Alexis by pretending to be Merlin when she taught your sister the spell to trap Emma on Avalon. She's the reason Alexis isn't here now with us."

Henry clenched his hands into tight fists before taking a few deep breaths and shaking his head. He had to focus on saving his Mom first then they could work on making Vivienne pay for her deception. "She'll get the punishment she deserves, but we have to save Mom."

"Aye, that we do, my boy. And saving Emma will save your sister and brother. Now what do we have to..." Killian felt a wave of magic wash over him causing him to sway on his feet. He looked around once the dizziness dissipated to see they were in another cave. "Bloody hell, is that Merlin?"

Henry spun around looking where Killian looked seeing someone trapped in a block of what appeared to be solid ice. He took a step closer toward the ice and nodded his head recognizing the wizard. "Yes, it's Merlin. Elsa, can you get him out?"

"Yes, I believe I can." Elsa held out her hands and concentrated on melting the ice around the old man. She smiled as her magic wrapped around the trapped man freeing him.

Killian looked at David as he approached Merlin from one side. He knew he'd need help once the man was free from his prison. As they both guided Merlin to a rock for him to sit down Killian's mind returned to the conversation the two had recently shared. What was the old man planning?

"You shall see very soon, Killian. I did not lie to you. It will be you not I who saves Emma and finally destroys the darkness forever."

"What? How is the handless wonder going to do that?"

"Regina..." Robin gently squeezed Regina's arm. He understood where her anger was coming from. She blamed herself for Emma's current state. "It's going to be all right."

"I'm afraid we don't have time to discuss this further. They will know I've been awakened any minute and Vivienne, Zelena, and Anna will be here soon. I must complete my task before it's too late. Come Killian, there isn't much time."

Killian raised his eye brow as he followed the old man. "What must I do?"

Merlin smiled looking at the Pirate before him. "I know that look, Killian. You're planning to enact vengeance on Vivienne for killing Alexis. Perhaps, the time has come for her to be punished for all she has done, but be warned it won't be easy. And I'm not encouraging you to attempt such a feat. We've wasted enough time, and not much remains. Killian place your hand and hook in my hands and be silent."

Killian nodded his head as he did as he was instructed to do. "I will do as you wish Merlin, to save Emma, Alexis, and Liam."

Snow glanced at Charming and frowned. She didn't like this one bit. They were told it was Merlin who could free Emma. She knew Killian loved Emma, but she didn't know if she could trust him to save her daughter this way. Yes, he had followed her into the past and did everything he could to protect her, but this wasn't anything like that. It appeared he would be using magic and magic kills.

"You have nothing to fear, Snow White. I will be with him teaching him what must be learnt." Merlin opened his eyes and turned his attention to Snow and Charming. "Your daughter will be saved I promise."

Charming gently squeezed Snow's shoulder and nodded his head. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Now back to you, Killian. It's time to let go of your past which includes this hook. It isn't who you are any longer." Merlin ignored the sudden silent protest and concentrated on his task.

Henry shielded his eyes from the bright light surrounding Killian and Merlin. This would work. He had faith and he believed with all his heart. Operation Scorpion would succeed.

Killian shut his eyes against the blinding light surrounding him. He mentally protested what Merlin had planned. His hand had been returned to him once before and because of Rumplestiltskin's taunts it reverted him into the man he was. He didn't want that to happen again not when Emma's life stood in the balance. As the light faded he saw his hook was in fact gone and in it's place was his hand.

"Now you and I have work to do, Captain. I am not sure how much time we have so come with me."

Killian flexed both hands feeling stronger than ever. He followed Merlin deeper into the cave remembering what the Crocodile said to him once before. The hand was nothing more than a piece of flesh. It was an excuse to fall back into the darkness. But now that excuse was gone. He wouldn't fear changing back because Emma needed him as much as he needed her. He would remain the man she fell in love with.

"And what are the rest of us supposed to do?"

"I guess we wait, Regina. What did Merlin mean about Zelena being on her way?"

"I have no idea. As far as I'm aware she's still locked up tight in Arendelle."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Elsa didn't like that plan any more than the others she was sure especially since that put her sister and Arendelle in danger.

"Where are we going, Merlin?"

"We're here, Killian. It's time to complete what I've started."

"What are you talking about? I thought you all ready did when you returned my hand."

"No, my boy, that was only the first part. Now it's time to end this nightmare once and for all." Merlin took a deep breath as he placed his hands on Killian's shoulders.

Killian felt a burst of magic and energy enter his body causing him to take a sharp breath. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you all of my power and wisdom, my son."

The soft words caught Killian off guard. What was he talking about? "I don't understand."

"I know you don't, but you will." Merlin focused on his task feeling his energy waning as he did so. It wouldn't be long now before it would be done and he could finally rest. Merlin stepped away from Killian after a final magical burst left him and entered the man before him. "It's done. You now have what you need to destroy Morgan and save Emma." He stumbled before falling into Killian's strong arms.

"Merlin!" Killian caught the old man then eased him to the cold stone floor. "Merlin!"

"You must carry on now, my son. My time is over."

"What are you talking about? Carry on with what?"

"Teaching the next generation our family's wisdom and magic. I leave the task in your capable hands, my son."

"I'm not your son."

"Yes, you are, Killian. A long time ago like you I fell in love. I never married for fear my enemies would target her. Instead it was child birth that separated me from my love. She gave me a beautiful son to fill the void she left behind. But again I feared my enemies so like Guinevere would eventually do I sent my son away for his protection."

"I'm sorry you lost your son, mate. But I'm not him."

"I know you think that you aren't Killian, but I know you are. I knew the moment I first laid eyes on Alexis. I knew she was my granddaughter. I'm sorry this explanation is so short and confusing, but I'm speaking the truth. Have you heard of blood magic?"

"Yes, I've heard of it."

"Good...a long time after I let go of my son for his own safety I cast an enchantment over this medallion around my neck. Only myself or my son can unlock it's secrets. I want you to take it, Killian. You may not believe me but blood doesn't lie. You are my son and one day when you are ready this will be waiting for you. For now it will serve as protection from Morgan until you have learned to use your new gifts."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you will eventually have an open mind to the possibility that I speak the truth."

"Perhaps one day I will, but I don't know when."

"That is all I can ask for, my son."

"Isn't there anything I can do for you?"

"No, there isn't. I'm just glad I was able to see you one last time before the end. Farewell, my son," Merlin whispered before death took him.

"Goodbye, Merlin," Killian said shutting the old wizard's blue eyes. He gently rose to his feet lifting the man. He wasn't about to leave him in the cave. No, the man deserved a proper funeral for the chance he had given them to save Emma. He carried him to the mouth of the cave glancing at everyone he passed hearing them gasp in surprise.

"What happened to him, Pirate?"

"What does it look like happened to him, Regina? He's dead."

"I see that but how?"

"He died helping us free Emma. Now it's time to bury him and go save her."

"But I thought he was the only one who could save her?"

"No, Your Highness, even if he was alive Merlin wouldn't be able to save Emma because he doesn't love her. The way I understand it only my true love and Merlin's magic is strong enough to destroy the darkness and Morgan."

"And we've clearly lost Merlin's magic," Regina snapped.

"Perhaps," Killian said walking out of the cave. He placed Merlin's body gently down on the ground and started setting stones around him. This would have to do since they had no way to dig a grave.

"He's not making any sense," Robin said following after Killian.

"He never makes any sense." Regina followed after the rest of the group picking up stones as she went.

Once Merlin was buried, Killian looked around at the people gathered. He could feel Merlin's magic flowing through him as he placed the heavy medallion around his neck. It was time to end this once and for all. He wasn't going to allow Merlin's sacrifice to be in vain.

"No, Merlin's dead!"

Killian's head snapped up hearing the voice. "Vivienne, I'd leave now while you have the chance. There won't be any second chances."

"I don't take orders from you or anyone! Merlin's power was mine! Who has it?!"

"Last warning Witch," Killian growled as his eyes flashed in anger.

Vivienne ignored the enraged Pirate and looked around at the group. One of them had Merlin's power, but which one was it? She smiled as her eyes finally fell on the boy Henry. He would be Merlin's choice she was sure of it. "Time to give up Merlin's power to me, Henry." She started to extend her hand toward Henry when a second later her chest exploded in pain ripping a scream from her throat.

"I won't allow you to harm Henry!" Killian squeezed his hand shut and twisted his wrist. He watched Vivienne clutch her chest before falling to the ground dead. "That was for killing my daughter!"

Snow gasped looking from Killian to Vivienne back to Killian. "How did you do that?"

"With magic," Rumplestiltskin replied sensing the magic inside Killian.

"Merlin gave his magic to you?" Regina was shocked to say the least.

"Don't sound so surprised, Regina. Whom else would he have given it to?"

"Mary Margret, David, Henry," Regina answered without a second thought.

"Aye, that's who I would have chosen as well." Killian ran his fingers over the medallion around his neck replaying Merlin's words. He would need to control his anger or he would be the next Dark One by abusing Merlin's magic.

 _"You won't be in this alone, my son. I will be with you until I'm no longer needed. Don't worry I'm not angry with you for killing Vivienne. I would have done the same thing. We must hurry. I sense Emma is in danger. Zelena is on Avalon."_

"Bloody hell...Regina, Emma's in danger from your sister."

"She's on Avalon?"

"Yes, now can you get us there?"

"How do you know that?"

"Regina!"

Regina jumped hearing everyone around her shout. That wasn't enough proof for her to go charging into a trap, but she also knew she was outnumbered as well. "Fine, I'll get us there."

"I just hope we aren't too late," Elsa said as Regina's magic swirled around all of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: I'm sorry for the long delay in this chapter and it also being so short. It originally was going to be my final chapter until I saw the season premiere and got inspired. I hope the next chapter won't take me so long to write and will be longer for you guys to enjoy. As always thanks to my readers. And if I may humbly request a meal for my ego in the form of reviews. Thank you. :-)**

Chapter 13: New Dangers

"Where's the dagger, Dearie?"

Emma smirked at Zelena's use of Gold's favorite word. "Somewhere you'll never find it, Zelena. I refuse to be your lap dog."

"Oh, you'll be more than that once I'm finished with you, Emma. I'll take your life."

Emma laughed at the threat and shook her head. "Not if I kill you first, Zelena. I still haven't forgotten everything you did to Henry, Killian, and my parents."

"And kill Robin's baby in the process? Dark One or not you won't harm a child."

Emma smiled glancing over her shoulder sensing Regina's magic. The others would be here soon her mind chastised to which Morgan gleefully laughed in her mind. She would have to work fast. "I don't have time to be gentle, Zelena. I'm sure you understand." Emma extended her hand toward Zelena's growing belly before the Wicked Witch could say a word.

Zelena opened her mouth to protest and threw up her hands to protect herself a second too late. She screamed in agony as fire shot through her body. She wrapped her hands around her unborn child in her womb as another scream was ripped from her. "What are you doing to me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Zelena? I taking your baby from you before I kill you."

"What! You...can't...do...that! You'll kill my child!" Zelena's knees buckled depositing her on the grass covered ground. She curled up into a fetal position in an attempt to protect herself, but it wasn't working. Emma's magic was simply too strong.

"You mean Regina's child don't you? Do you really think Regina will let you out of your cell once this baby was born? I'm doing you a favor, Zelena." Emma sighed sensing her magic completely surrounding the tiny baby. Making sure the child was completely protected and safe, she poofed the baby from Zelena's body. Emma smiled at her achievement before looking down at a barely conscious Zelena.

"This child is better off without your dark influence. Goodbye, Zelena." Emma squeezed her free hand into a fist watching Zelena thrash on the ground in pain. It only took seconds for Zelena to die. Emma watched the baby sleeping peacefully in its protective cocoon only turning around when she heard the horrified gasp from behind her.

"Emma, what have you done?"

Emma waved her free hand at the group freezing them in place where they stood. "I got revenge for what she did to my family and to Neal. No, Regina, the baby isn't dead. In fact, I have a little present for you, but first I have to fix the damage you caused yourself. She didn't know how she knew Regina had cursed herself, but she would fix that. She stepped up to Regina and placed her hand on her abdomen noticing her eyes glued to the tiny sleeping infant in its protective sack.

"This will only hurt for a moment," Emma purred as she used her magic to remove the curse.

She saw Regina squeeze her eyes shut against the pain. She knew she'd have to move quickly to limit Regina's pain. As the final strains of the curse were lifted, Emma carefully pushed the protective sack into Regina's body attaching the baby in a safe location where it could continue to grow and thrive. She slowly removed the protective sack once she was sure the baby firmly attached and the placenta had attached itself to Regina. She smiled and stepped back once her task was done. She snapped her fingers unfreezing everyone.

Snow immediately went to Regina's side once she was free to move. "Regina, are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so. Emma, how did you do this, and why?"

Emma looked up from examining her now gold crocodile skin hands. "Why? Isn't it obvious, Regina? Zelena killed Neal and threatened your happy ending."

"But you killed her, Emma. A hero doesn't seek vengeance." Regina laid her hands over the new life now growing inside of her.

"Then maybe I'm not a hero anymore, Mom. I don't see what the problem is, Guys. I did us all a favor."

"You darkened your heart, Love." Killian took a step toward Emma as she shook her head in denial.

"No, I didn't. I saved the life of an unborn child and defended myself against Zelena."

"Killing Zelena in cold blood is getting vengeance. I know the difference from all the years I went after the Crocodile."

"And now I'm the Crocodile, Killian! Are you going to try and kill me too?"

"No, Emma, we love you."

"Sweet words, Dad, but I don't believe them. Merlin paid me a visit since I've been trapped on this island. And do you know what he told me? He said if my heart went dark he'd kill me when he destroyed Morgan once and for all. Well, I won't let that happen. Speaking of the wonderful Merlin where is he?"

"He's dead."

Emma gapped at Henry in shock. "He's dead? Then release me from this island prison!"

"And release Morgan again? Emma, you don't want that."

Emma smiled in Elsa's direction. "That's exactly what I want to do, Elsa."

"Why, Mom, would you want to do that?"

"I'm tired, Kid. And Regina's right. A hero doesn't seek vengeance."

"It was Morgan's influence over you. It wasn't really you." Henry clenched his hands into fists. He refused to accept his mother's defeat.

"Yeah, Kid, it was. Morgan is repressed here. I can hear her, but she can't control me. It was me. I don't deserve to be saved." Emma closed her eyes feeling a calming breeze rush through her.

"Yes, you do, Mom. All heroes stumble, but they all deserve their happy ending."

"Lexi..., but how are you here? Killian said you were dead."

"I'm not really here, Mom. I represent the part of you still fighting against the darkness."

"So, you're in my head?"

"Yes, but think of me as something you're fighting for because you actually are. If you give in to the darkness then Liam and I will never be born."

Killian could see the internal battle raging through Emma. Who was she talking to?

 _"She's talking to my granddaughter, Killian."_

Killian clenched his jaw at this new turn of event. But what he didn't understand was how that was even possible. Lexi was dead. _"She can't talk to her. Lexi's bloody dead."_

 _"Perhaps but she is speaking to her none the less."_

 _"What good is having your magic if I can't bloody use it."_

 _"Have patience, my son. Like Emma, you must fight the darkness within you or this trip will be for nothing. Always remember to not give in to the darkness."_

Killian felt Merlin's presence leave him. He supposed that meant Merlin was no longer needed, but something told him the old wizard was still around. It was time to put what Merlin gave him to use. It was time to save his family. He put everything out of his mind and focused on Emma. He felt the power inside of him surge forward sending tingles through his entire body.

"Emma, who are you talking to?" Snow frowned hearing her daughter talking to thin air.

Emma ignored everyone except for Lexi who at that very moment was circling the entire group. She wanted to believe she was redeemable. She didn't want to be alone anymore not since Henry thrust himself back into her life. She wanted to go home and be with the ones she loved.

 _"Not going to happen, Dearie. I'm getting off this island , and I'm afraid you're going to be along for the ride. It's time you give in to me, Emma. Give in to the darkness."_

Killian's head snapped up hearing Morgan's voice echoing in Emma's head. He had to do something to help the woman he loved. He held up his hands sending out a blast of Merlin's light magic at Emma. What he wasn't expecting was her fast reflexes. Before he even realized it he was flying through the air, landing in a heap, and smashing his head into a rock on the ground.

"KILLIAN! Emma!"

"That wasn't Emma, Dearie! It was me...the Dark One. Merlin was a fool if he thought the magic of Avalon would keep me contained forever and his son is just as pathetic as the rest of you. Emma is mine, and the only way you're going to save her is to kill her! But we all know none of you will ever do that because she's the savior! Let me clue you in to something...she isn't the savior anymore!"

"Emma, you have to fight her."

The Dark One laughed and shook her head as she began to walk around the group. "I can see someone wasn't listening! Emma is gone! There's only me, and I'm bored. But by all means keep fighting amongst yourselves for all I care. I'm leaving and I think I'm taking these two with me." The Dark One grabbed a fist full of Henry's tunic and held her other hand out toward the Pirate.

"No!..."

"It's okay, Mom. I want to go with her. I'll be all right," Henry said cutting Regina off.

"Henry..."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay. I promise." Henry closed his eyes as the dark magic swirled around Emma, Killian, and himself.

Morgan smirked at the boy as the smoke cleared. "You can open your eyes now, Henry. I like your determination, but there's no point. Emma has fully accepted me. She's no longer the scared little orphan girl that she used to be. Now she is unstoppable now that we are one."

Henry clenched his jaw as he firmly shook his head. "I don't believe that. My Mom would never give in to the darkness."

Emma laughed as she stepped around the bed Killian laid on. She ran her fingers against the soft quilts before turning to face Henry once more. "And you'd be wrong, Kid. Killing Zelena showed me what I was capable of. I'm more powerful than Regina, and we can go anywhere you want."

"No, this isn't you. This is the old you who wants to run away from her family. I won't run away not as long as I can save you."

"How can you save her, Boy? You have no magic."

Henry smiled as he took a step closer to the Dark One. "You know how."

"True love's kiss? That won't work anymore, Boy. I've wised up since Belle tried it on Rumplestiltskin. Your going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me." Morgan smiled at the determination in the boy's eyes. "Fine, go ahead and give it your best shot, Boy. You'll see it won't work."

Henry balled his hands into fists. All he really wanted to do was punch the Dark One and cause her the same pain he was feeling. Instead he focused on relaxing and looking past the white/golden shinny crocodile skin that now covered his mom. His fists uncurled as he closed the distance separating him and Emma and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Morgan smiled feeling the soft kiss on her forehead but nothing else. "See Boy, I told you it wouldn't... No! It can't work! I protected myself from it!"

Henry shielded his eyes as Emma was engulfed in a bright white light. When the light faded he glanced at his mother only to be blown backwards by a powerful force exploding from Emma. "Mom?"

Emma smiled as she opened her eyes. "Yes and no."

Henry pushed himself to his feet frowning. "What?"

"It's me Henry, but Morgan was right. I did except the darkness and thanks to you I defeated her so it's just me in here now. No more voice."

"I don't understand. I saw light magic come from you. It should have worked. You should be free."

Emma laughed while she magically changed her closes into something a bit more dark. "Oh, I am free, Henry. I'm free from Morgan, but her dark magic is still here mixed with my light magic. It has a strong hold on me and I actually like the taste."

"So you are now truly the Dark One."

"Surprise..."


End file.
